Five Strikes-Year 1
by StarsofDestiny
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? What if Sirius had a daughter? What if there was another prophecy? Five girls are joined together by fate but they can’t figure out why. All they’re trying to do is get through their first year at Hogwarts whilst keeping their powers a secret and also trying to save Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Slight crack.
1. Chapter 1

Five Strikes-First Impressions And Faking Innocence

Chapter One

This is our first story so we don't know how it's going to turn out. This is a seven part story, one year per story. The first five chapters are introductions to the main characters, if you don't want any background information then just skip to chapter six, when they start Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy it, and please review.

Libby POV*

Dear Diary,

Last Saturday I was in my room when it happened...

Flashback

I heard an alarm ringing throughout the house so I quickly got up to find mummy.

As soon as I opened the door to my bedroom, she came running past me, heading to the stairs. I called her and she snapped her head round to face me, then paused for a moment as she smiled at me and moved to come pick me up. But, I noticed that it was hurried like she was panicked which worried me. There must be something going on.

Quickly, she rushed down the stairs with me in her one arm and her pretty wooden wand in the other.

She put me down on the table and looked at her with my 'dark cloudy blue eyes (or at least that's how my mummy describes them) and she said with a flint of fear in her eye, "I'm going to have to go Libs."

"But why mummy?"

"Because I have to go see your aunt and uncle." She replied.

I paused for a moment. She looked scared and when she's scared I know that I have to let her do what she needs to, even if I don't like it.

"Can I come with you?"

I said with little hope.

"No Libby. I'm sorry."

She lifted me into her arms and I cuddled closer to her while she rocked me and whispered,

"I have to go now Lib. You will be fine without me for a little while, I'm sure, because you're a big girl now, aren't you?"

I nodded softly against her chest, gripping her pyjama shirt tightly as I cried and she carried on speaking, "Don't cry sweetheart, I will be back soon and we can go to that Quidditch match tomorrow against the Hollyhead Harpies. Would you like that honey?"

I nodded again as she put me down and wiped my tears away, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

After another few seconds, the alarm grew louder and mummy quickly left, grasping her pretty wand tightly and disappearing away.

I stared at the space she had stood for a few seconds, worried that she would never reappear.

I turned around to go upstairs and entertain myself but I suddenly heard lots of noise behind me. I whipped my head around to find out what on earth could happen in about 5 seconds to cause that much noise, only to see her running towards the house, several more people behind her. She gave me one look which told me to run, so I ran up to my room and rushed to watch what would happen from the window.

I was scared when I saw bright jets of light flying everywhere, knowing that they weren't going to do any good to anyone who was hit by them. Mummy once told me that the green ones were the most dangerous and there were lots of green ones being shot at her amongst others.

When I saw her get hit by a purple one and fall to the ground, I screamed her name in fear and ran down the stairs outside.

The men in black capes and white creepy masks were closing in on her with their wands pointed towards her chest. I so desperately wanted to cry for her but I knew that I needed to be brave and hold my tears in. Now was not the time when I could do something about this.

I hurried silently towards a conveniently placed tree and hid for a second to get my breath back and think of a plan.

I came up with something that I thought would work and changed into a Phoenix.

In my Phoenix form, I pulled each one up with my claws and knocked them into each other violently, whilst scratching their faces so that they wouldn't get back up again any time soon.

While they were still lying on the floor, I quickly transformed back into my normal self and found their wands that were scattered across the grass.

I snapped each one in turn and threw the splintered pieces of wood back towards them, then ran towards mummy who had slowly but surely risen to a standing position.

She forced her eyes to open while blood trickled down her face, but rather than her mouth forming to murmur a spell, it dropped open at the sight of the defeated bad people and she turned around to find the culprit.

When she saw me, she rushed towards me and asked who had defeated all the baddies and when I murmured a small 'me', her eyes widened in surprise, trying to figure out if I was telling a lie or not.I decided that I'd have to show her, otherwise she wouldn't believe me.

I turned into my Phoenix form and waited for her to process what was happening, which took a whole two minutes.

Mummy's face was funny but I didn't know what to do as she stood there frozen in shock. I tried to break her out of her trance by transforming back and then shaking her.

She soon whispered, "Turn into a Phoenix again, sweetheart."

I did it again and she came towards me, stroking my feathers as I perched on that conveniently placed tree nearby.

A minute or two later, I flew back down and became my normal self again.

Mummy crouched down next to me and asked, "How?"

I grabbed her hand and then went to take her inside to explain but before we reached the door, I saw a purple shimmery dome surrounding something. When I looked closer I saw a child inside, crying their eyes out and it was then that I realised it was my cousin Susan.

I tugged on mummy's hand, pointing towards Susan. When I had got her attention, mummy flicked her wand, her eyes wide and we both rushed towards her as soon as the dome had disappeared.

Mummy started to whisper to Susan while I held her hand, watching sadly as her tears kept flowing.

Mummy hurriedly picked up Susan as if she had remembered something, and then grabbed my hand, pulling me along beside her into the kitchen.

She told me to go into my room and get a backpack ready with all my important stuff in it, so I wordlessly nodded and within ten minutes I had appeared back in the kitchen, my bunny rabbit teddy in my hand, ready to go.

Mummy gave me a smile and thanked me for being so good. She then grabbed her own backpack that she had gathered,grabbed hold of mine and Susan's hands, then dissaperated.

End Flashback

...

We have been living at this new house for a while now, very nearly a week.

It is very different to our old house. This house is much smaller and only has one floor. Mummy says it's called a cottage. This means that I like cottages: they're very cosy and quiet and the scenery is very pretty.

Anyway it's been nice having Susan around, because now I don't have to play by myself because usually mummy is very busy with work. Susan is still a bit upset, though I'm not too sure why. I think it's because something happened to Auntie and Uncle Bones which means we can't see them again. It must be very sad for her but I didn't see them very much so it's not as sad for me. I promise I will be there for Susan and comfort her, and be a good friend while mummy is busy.

Also mummy had feinted when we had reached the cottage! It was very scary but I quickly ran to the kitchen to see if I could find a first aid kit. I found one on the countertop and then I had rushed to heal mummy with the muggle equipment (mummy had given me muggle healing lessons) and then Susan and I had pulled her onto the sofa.

Within an hour she had woken up and she had a slight headache but she was alright. I had asked her about the people in masks and she had said that they were trying to get back at the people who had fought against an evil guy called Voldemort. She explained that Voldemort tortured people for power and didn't want there to be any muggleborns in the world, only those of magical parentage were worthy of magic. Also mummy said they thought that muggleborns had stole their magic and should be imprisoned or killed. I find it really stupid but that reminds me, Susan and I have become best friends with Megan and Neville Longbottom who live over the hill but Megan says she's not actually related to them and she's a Potter which is so cool and her mummy was a muggleborn and was very talented according to mummy.

Last night Megan was over for a sleepover and we were talking about that night with the bad people and Megan thought it was just as scary as her parents being killed but I don't think so, she's way braver, I don't know what I would do if mummy died. Megan also thought that it was really amazing how I could turn into a Phoenix.

That reminds me that I never did say how I found out. I can't remember all the details but I remember when I was about three I had just come inside when I saw smoke coming from the oven. Because I was stupid, I walked over to it and tried to see what was in there, and then something happened and the oven burst into flames, lighting the wooden floor boards underneath it as well. As the flames surrounded me I heard mummy shout my name but I could hardly breathe from the smoke, then as everything was about to go black I suddenly felt myself spinning slightly and then the next thing I knew I was flying. Within a few seconds I was myself again and this happened a few more times before mummy finally reached me or I reached her, but luckily she didn't see me as a Phoenix.

For days I tried to turn back into a Phoenix but it didn't work until I was outside under the really hot sun and then again I quickly found myself off my feet. Working out that heat probably helped me transform, I learnt to control my power and then within a year I had full control of my Phoenix form and powers, although it was a bit of a surprise the first time I was reborn.

Then that's when... I think I hear footsteps now probably mummy telling me it's dinner time. Well, I better go now then. I'll probably write some more later but I gotta go now!!

Libby, xx.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Megan POV*

flashback

My ears were filled with the sounds of cries coming from myself and my brother Harry, as I stared, shocked at my Mom lying in front of me. She wasn't moving or coming to us when we cried like she always does. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't come to us; she would always come and feed us, or change our nappies when they got icky, or play with us, showing us cool things that she could do with her stick, but now she wasn't and it scared us. It was that man in the black, he did something with his stick that made mommy not move. I don't like him.

I reached for my brother's hand trying to quieten his crying because sometimes if we stopped then she would give us attention, but it wasn't much help as I couldn't stop my tears from falling either. We leaned against each other, green eyes fixed on mom who still wasn't moving.

Finally, our tears slowed to a stop and we sat in silence with the occasional whimper from one of us, until we heard loud, booming footsteps climbing up the stairs. Scared, we tried to shield ourselves, thinking that the monster in black would come back and make us not move as well.

The footsteps stopped and I turned timidly to see a massive figure with wiry black hair and small eyes, filling up the doorway. I went to hide myself again as the figure moved forward, crossing half the room in one big step, but he picked me and Harry up and I immediately felt safe nestled in his arms.

He turned and walked out of the door into the hallway, and Harry and I both immediately started crying again, as we saw our father lying on the ground,not moving like mommy, his glasses smashed, the shiny stuff scattered across the floor. Seeing this, the man carrying us started mumbling soothing words to us as he made his way past my dad and out of the house, towards a big seat that had a smaller seat next to it.

The man headed towards the seats and awkwardly settled himself onto it, whilst he put us, wrapped in red blankets, in the small seat.

Then the seats made a big roaring noise like a lion and we started going up in the sky. With my dark baby hairs blowing in the wind, I took one last look at the crumbled bricks that had once been my home and I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep, taking comfort in Harry's hand still held in mine.

...

Suddenly I woke up, feeling a warmth being taken away from me. As I came to my senses, I realised Harry's hand was being teared away from mine. We both start crying, hardly noticing voices speaking in the background.

"Are you sure it's wise to split them up Albus." A female voice asked.

"Yes I think it is Minerva. I don't think we could make their aunt and uncle to take both. I'm sure their son and Harry is enough." Replied another voice. After a short pause he said "Well Hagrid, you better take Megan away."

Sniffling, the man called Hagrid clambered back onto his seat, laid me back down into the now cold side seat, and then with another roar we flew up into the night sky.

For a while I stared up into the cloudless night and saw the stars twinkling above me, wondering if I did anything to deserve having Harry taken away form me, and how I wished to have him back and change what had happened.

end flashback

...

"Wow, that's horrible!" Neville said as he stared at me, eyes wide with thought for a second when he shivers. "I wonder how you lived through it. Do you ever think about Harry and what it would be like if you hadn't come to live here?" Neville asks curiously.

"Sometimes...Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking, what his life is like, what he's like. What it would be like if my parents didn't die, and whether I would of been any different if I had grown up with Harry and my parents. There's so many questions that I'll never know the answer too. But sometimes things happen for a reason."

...

It was a quiet night and Megan was lying outside on the grass, looking up at the stars twinkling above her, underneath a conveniently placed tree to shelter her from the heavy rain, when she heard a voice breaking the quiet.

'She needs to get up off of the grass now and get inside, she's going to get a cold otherwise.'

Wondering who it was but not being bothered to sit up, Megan stayed put until after a moment the voice sounded again. 'Not at all acting like a lady should. She's just as reckless as her father.'

Megan sat up, and turned around to face Mrs Longbottom, looking annoyed, "What did you say, Grandmother." She said with anger in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, I never said anything. Now you nee..." her grandmother replied.

Megan shut her voice out then and tried to figure it out. 'How did she not say anything? She had to have said something? But then again she wouldn't be that forward unless she was annoyed? But how could she have been annoyed? How could she have said that? She couldn't have, she wouldn't have. And she wouldn't lie about not saying something. She hardly ever lies. I must be hearing things.' Megan concluded quickly.

Still confused, she laid back down again and a few moments later, heard the voice again, 'Why is she doing? Did she even listen to me?'

Aghast, Megan stood up and walked towards her grandmother whilst saying, "Why are you being so harsh? You can't pretend now. You were telling me that I was reckless, and you thought that I was stupid and that I wasn't lady like enough for you." Megan shook her head, "I don't get it, what do you get out of this...?"

Megan was speechless. She had never heard such harsh words in her life (She was seven after all). With one last look at her grandmother, she stormed back into the house, ignoring her grandmothers voice shouting different mild insults until they suddenly stopped and Megan felt as if she had come out from being under water for a second.

Megan paused for a moment and then everything clicked and she ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her, then rushed towards her bookshelf and pulled out all the books she could find on Legilimency.

After an hour she had flicked through the three books she had that mentioned anything to do with the art and found out nothing.

It only mentioned what it was and how to block it but nothing that was of any use.

Frustrated, Megan checked through each book more thoroughly and found in the last few pages of a book called 'The art of Legilimency' a short chapter about natural-born legilimens.

It read, 'There are very few natural-born legilimens but the few who are gifted with such a talent will, when they first attempt Legilimency, bypass most occlumency barriers, although with much effort, whereas most will simply scratch the surface of them. With practice they will be able to bypass all occlumency barriers. The only challenge will be against natural-born occlumens and it would be extremely difficult to invade their mind.'

Disappointed because she had actually thought she could be a legilimens, Megan closed the book shut, but as she was about to put it back on the shelf she saw it glow a slight golden colour and she quickly opened it up to her previous page and saw at the bottom a small passage that she had not seen before.

Written in loopy writing it said, 'Megan Potter was the most powerful natural-born legilimens to have ever lived. She was born in 1980 and at the age of seven discovered her power. She first heard voices in her mind and thought it was someone speaking to her, however, she soon discovered that she was a legilimens. She is the first ever fatum donatur legilimens which is a special type of Legilimency. More powerful than a natural-born legilimens which means she will, after much practice be able to invade the mind of anyone easily and be able to listen in on ones thoughts when wanting to.'

Megan leaned back in disbelief. She was the first ever fatum donatur legilimens, the most powerful legilimens to ever live and she was only fucking seven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harriet POV*

There was panic, I could tell, the way Sirius attempted to reassure me had a different tone than what I was used to. He raced down the stairs with me securely in his arms and I remember coming downstairs to shouts and the faces of strange men, glaring, the shouts were soon joined by the screeches of Grandma's portrait.

It was both extremely confusing and crowded, not only for me it seemed, as for in the heat of an argument my father was forcibly teared away from me. A quiet petrifcus totalus was whispered and my small body tensed as the spell hit and just like 'that', I was frozen. I fell over and hit the floor, not able to move my body. I wanted to scream and shout for my dad to be release by the bad men, kick and resist so that I could be with him again.

I was taken outside, the cold air a shock to my small body. Whispers shot up as I left, "What we gonna do with the kid?" was a reoccurring phrase. A few minutes past and I guess a decision was made as I was apparated to a large manor located in the country side where I was dropped off into the hands of a house elf with a letter.

...

Draco was about to open his mouth to comment on my story when I hear the screaming of house elves and see Lucius storming into the room.

We turn our heads to see what's wrong when Lucius starts ranting. "Those god damn house elves going down to the god damn cellar to see that god damn rat! And that god damn rat ate that god damn house elf!"

"Erm isn't that a muggle term?" I ask.

"Well you've got to know your god damn enemy!" Lucius replies.

We stay in silence for a while, Lucius still fuming, mutters, "We need to do something otherwise we won't have any house elves left."

A crazy thought crossed my mind and I soon said, "You know I've always liked rats, could I go and see it?"

"Go ahead." Lucius waves his arm towards the door, with a tired look on his face and steps out into the hallway, "Follow me then." And then he turns and heads into the direction of the dungeons.

I follow him through the elegant, winding halls of the manor and down to the cellar where I find Dobby, one of the manors house elves, on the rats back; it looked a bit like a rodeo. I did a double take when I saw the size of the rat though. It was the size of a big dog! As I looked closer though, the rat looked mildly alarmed at having a house elf on its back.

I tried to slowly back away from the disturbing scene, when the kitchen door slammed shut in front of me. I shouted a desperate "I'm trapped!"which echoed through the room, adding to my growing panic. Suddenly I heard a voice, "No shit Sherlock." I jumped back into the wall, taken by surprise, "Who's there?" I knew it was a stupid question, no-one was there but I was still going to check. *It must be the rat.* I concluded.

"Hello." I say slowly, "Can you hear me?" I heard the voice again, "Yes."

Wait, I remembered what this rat had said previously, "Who's Sherlock?" I asked.

"A muggle.", at my questioning look he added, "That's all I know."

There was a peaceful silence.

By that time, Dobby had disappeared and gone back to the kitchen, leaving me alone with the large rat. I was wondering who was going to break the silence when the rat spoke, "What's your name?"

"Harriet." I reply, "What's yours?"

"Bruce" He answered.

...

Outside, the Malfoys were gathered in front of a coffin. When I came into their range of sight, I quickly ducked behind a conveniently placed tree, and watched. I soon heard Lucius murmuring, "Even though, her hair was too ginger to be evil, and even though she cut it too much like a boy to be considered ladylike and proper, she was my favourite son..."

"Daughter Lucius." Narcissa said sniffling.

"Yes my favourite daughter..." He continued when Draco cut across,

"My only sister."

"Stop interrupting god damn it!" He paused for a second, "Yes moving on."

"You know she wasn't really your daughter Lucie." Narcissa interrupted.

"Yes I know that. Now..."

Just then the branch I had climbed upon to get a better view had snapped and I fell to the ground. As soon as I saw their faces I burst out laughing, the pain making me just a little hysterical. Lucius looked at me, then to the coffin, back at me then shouted, "GOD DAMN Imimmim!" But he didn't get to finish because just then Bruce decided it would be the best moment to sit on Lucius.

I took one look at the scene and almost cried, I was laughing so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tracy's POV*

It was mostly confusing at first, I thought I'd done something good by floating Mummy's teacup over to the dinning table, but when Daddy screamed, I knew I'd done something wrong. I hated being in trouble, it was terrifying, but this time it was worse, because after Daddy screamed he only said "Get out." It was quiet but then it got louder and louder till he was right in Mummy's face screaming over and over like a song on loop. Faye looked scared.

Faye was my sister. She was lovely, you'd like her, I'm sure. I wish I could look scared too but I had to be a big girl, for Faye. Mummy made a move to scoop up Faye from her high chair, but Daddy said to leave her and to only take the unnatural one. I think he meant me.

Mummy was crying. I didn't like that, so what I did was I envisioned myself as a big scary monster that goes "Boo!". And as I did so I felt myself growing, I felt powerful.

I felt strong. Mummy told me to stop and that I was scaring Faye so I stopped and changed myself back to little old me with my curly black hair but I thought my usual self is boring. Mummy picked me up and carried me to my Granny's house where we stayed for a bit.

But that's when the bad things happened. Mummy and I went back to our house to see if we could talk to Faye. When I saw her she looked different. She was on the floor, red stuff dripping from her tummy, Daddy 'did a runner' and took all of the muggle money and left before Faye went to sleep, Mummy thought. I miss Faye. Like I said I think you'd like her, Harriet.

...

"Faye sounds wonderful I would have loved to meet her, maybe one day we can go visit where she went to sleep!" Whispered Harriet.

Harriet and I were at a sleepover when we were five when she asked me what happened to my dad, and that's about as much as she's heard. The time she actually got to meet Faye was on her birthday, 12th of February, me, my mum, Harriet and Mrs Malfoy came to visit her grave, leaving her some forever flowers and a couple of everlasting candles. I always thought it was nice that there was a conveniently placed tree covering her grave to protect it from snow or rain. Very considerate.

After a few days of crashing at my Grans, we moved into a small muggle apartment to try to keep to ourselves and stay out of trouble, every so often going to visit my grandparents or the Malfoy's. At this point they are the only people we trust.

One of the things I found out later that it wasn't normal for me to change my curly black hair to straight and brown, my blue eyes to space grey. Apparently I was a special type of 'metamorphagus' that can do more drastic things to change my appearance.

The other thing I found out was that it wasn't my father who killed Faye like I originally thought. It was these people called Death Eaters. It was like a wake up call. I was cold to everyone except Harriet and my Mom, because I had to observe, collect information and then destroy these people who destroyed an innocent baby who had no choice in whether she was a 'disgusting muggle' or not. Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean.

...

Dear Diary,

It's me Harriet. I know I don't write often but this time it's important. Recently I've been with my good friend Tracy a lot more. She is very nice and I appreciate her a lot, but she kind of has a barrier between her and the rest of the world, it's not nice being excluded, but she does try to keep me involved with her thoughts.

About two years ago we were at a sleepover and she told me about her dad and her sister Faye, I didn't think this seemed right. It reminded me of when Lucy told me about those mad people who liked to kill and torture innocent people like half bloods, mudbloods, squibs and muggles. It just seems familiar. Please don't let my suspicions be true,

Harriet, xox


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione's POV*

"Grandma...are you here..? Can I talk to you about school?" Little 11 year old Hermione Granger has just arrived home from her first day of public school, the bushy haired girl had tears running down her face as she walked around the house looking for the only adult there.

"Oh there you are! Well I was going to say- Grandma..? Are you ok..?" The small girl crept forwards her eyes concerned and fixed on her grandma, who's eyes were wide and unblinking, staring up at the ceiling.

"Grandma? Answer me, this isn't funny! No...no...no. Not today, not ever. Grandma stop playing around!" As she spoke tears welled up in her dark brown eyes spilling once again over onto the floorboards breaking the eery silence that settled over the room when Hermione stopped talking.

She broke down into gasping sobs, shouting and screaming until her voice turned raw and she was gulping down air. She clutched her Grandma's hand, the only one who would listen to her when she felt alone or upset.

She lay with the body until her parents returned home three hours later.

...

Hermione had just got back home from her Grandma's funeral and her plan was to just run up to her room and cry her eyes out until she couldn't cry anymore but that was all ruined by a knock at the door.

Seeing that her Mom and Dad were in the kitchen Hermione went to open the door, wiping the tears from her eyes when she reached it. Opening it, she saw a strange old woman, wearing an emerald green dress thing a cloak and a pointed hat and glasses. Hermione was very confused and called her Mom and Dad when the woman asked if they were home.

Being the curious girl that she was Hermione asked, "Who are you? Why are you here, because I haven't seen Mommy and Daddy with you? And why are you wearing that dress?"

The woman smiled down at her and answered, "I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to inform you of your place at the school if you wish to join us," She reached inside her robes and pulled out a letter from inside them, "Here is your letter that should explain everything."

By this point Hermione's parents had come to the door and caught the last few words. They looked at McGonagall with untrusting and questioning eyes which she just smiled at and asked, "May I come in?"

She stepped inside anyway and walked into the the living room and took a seat, the Granger family following close behind after shutting the door.

"What are you doing here, I certainly don't recall signing Hermione up for another school?" Hermione's mother asked still unsure and sceptical about the whole situation.

"It's a boarding school actually in Scotland and ever since Miss Granger first showed signs of magical abilities she earned her place at the school."

"Magic?"The whole family exclaimed

"There is no such thing!" Hermione's Father continues.

"There is because I can do this." McGonagall waved a stick that she had retrieved from her pocket and suddenly a book flew from a chair and hovered in the air before returning to its spot on the shelf.

They all stared amazed looking back and forth, from the book to McGonagall and back to the book.

Hermione's parents were speechless but Hermione was thinking logically and decided that magic had got to be real and there was no other way to explain the phenomenon.

"I believe you. But how do I have magic, because I'm guessing that it's a genetic thing and from what I know my parents aren't magical."

McGonagall smiled at that although slightly surprised by the girls intelligence, "You have guessed correctly Miss Granger. From what I know you're family are from a long line of squibs which are people who are born from a magical family but do not possess the ability to perform magic. Now both you're mother and father therefore must be squibs as they have only a small amount of magic which may cause every now and again accidental magic in certain situations meaning when two squibs have a child there is a chance that child will be magical."

After McGonagall had explained Hermione's parents turn to look at Hermione. "Do you want to go darling?"

"I think so Daddy." Hermione nodded.

"Well if your sure." Hermione's mother replies.

"I'm sure."

Hermione turns to McGonagall who stands up and walks towards the door, "Inside your letter you will find a list of equipment needed for your first year at Hogwarts and a ticket for the Hogwarts Express. I will collect you and your parents from here and take you to Diagon Alley to get all the necessary equipment in the last week of August and the Hogwarts Express will take you to the school on the first of September. Miss Granger can then return home for Christmas, Easter and Summer holidays. If that is all I will be on my way."

The family nods at her still slightly in shock and watched her leave as they sank down onto the sofas in the living room trying to process everything that had just happened.

...

2 weeks later McGonagall escorted Hermione to Diagon Alley and told her which things she could get from which shops.

She was in Flourish and Blotts when she could hear arguing coming from the isle next to her and decided to go and investigate the disturbance.

She put the book into her bag that she was flicking through (Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander) and rounded the corner to find two people who looked her age.

One of them was on the floor and looked like he had tripped or fallen over, with the other towering over him, her voiced raised but the only words Hermione could catch were 'squib' and 'can't do magic'.

Immediately Hermione intervenes and turns to the dark haired girl, "It's not nice to insult people you know."

The girl turns towards her while Hermione helps the other boy up from the floor. He thanks her and quickly turns down another aisle muttering something about a toad.

Hermione watches him go smiling a little at helping someone, not seeing a hand flying towards her face. She gasps at the impact but turns toward the girl who had a smirk on her face and said as calmly as she could, "I don't know what you did that for but I will ignore it for now. Anyway, back to Neville I think his name was. There is no need to torment someone because they have not performed much magic. I am a muggleborn but according to my parents I have had many incidents with accidental magic. Being a muggleborn does not mean you are worse at magic than a pureblood and being a squib does not mean that that person is worth any less than someone who possesses magic. Nor does being a muggle mean that either. I bet you some muggles could beat some wizards or witches easily. I have interpreted from my books that purebloods can be very prejudiced and to be honest I think you need to grow up."

The girls face was one of shock but she quickly put up her mask of indifference gave Hermione a small nod of acknowledgement and walked away.

Just seconds later Hermione heard a squeal and a yell which she quickly ran towards to find the girl, Pansy (she thought her name was) with a toad trying to eat her shoes. It looked like the toad was succeeding.

He had chewed his way through the front of her shiny black shoes, and was about to start chewing through her socks when Hermione quickly grabbed the toad of the floor pulling hard until he let go of the piece of fabric.

By the time Hermione gave Neville his toad back Pansy was on the floor crying her eyes out murmuring, "Those were my fav...favourite shoes. And they were all...all cle...clean and polished this mor...r...rning. And...and this is only the sec...second time I've worn them."

Hermione crouches down on the floor next to Pansy and whispers, "Reparo" hoping it would work and luckily Pansy's shoe started putting itself back together.

A few minutes later Pansy finally looks up to try and find Hermione but sees that she'd gone and her shoe was repaired. Pansy silently thanks Hermione and vows to send a letter to her to say thank you before walking out of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Hogwarts Express slowly departed from platform 9 and 3/4 and all the first years faces were pressed up against the glass, waving goodbye to their parents. Once the platform had completely disappeared, Megan Potter, Neville Longbottom and Libby Bones sat down onto the seats from their previous positions in front of the windows when a bushy, brown haired girl walked in, looking to make friends. At that moment, Neville jumped up and sreeched, "Where's Trevor gone?!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Neville! You've lost your toad. Again!" Megan sighed exasperatedly.

The girl at the door jumped at the opportunity to help the other first years, "Oo, Would you like my help?"

Without giving Neville time to answer, Hermione Granger grabbed his his arm and dragged him out the compartment.

...

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sat in their compartment, eating piles of sweets while Ron talked animatedly about Quidditch to Harry, who looked mildly confused.

Then the compartment door slid open and Hermione walked in, Neville timidly standing behind her. "Have any of you seen a toad, Neville's lost one?"

They both sniggered and muttered, "Why would someone have a toad?" Not very quietly it seemed as Hermione snapped, "Well that's quite rude, I would expect better from the chosen one."

"I think toads are quite fashionable actually Potter."

Just then Draco Malfoy, Harriet Black, Tracy Davis and a...rat(?)stepped in and Ron shouted "Get back Harry they're Death Eaters!"

Tracy looked murderous but before she could strangle the red head, Harriet whispered something to her that seemed to calm her down. Harriet then sauntered over to Ron and whispered right in his face "Boo." Ron jumped back in fright while Harriet stepped back laughing to herself. Megan and Libby walked in, asking simultaneously, "What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"Ha! We said it at the same time!"

"And that!"

"And that!"

"And..."

"Could you two please shut up!" Hermione turned to them and said exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Megan and Libby muttered.

There was a lull in conversation when Draco mentioned arrogantly "Well, well, well, I guess no-one has noticed that the two Potter twins are in our presence. It's absolutely disgusting." All heads turned to see the two looking at each other in shock.

"Harry." Megan whispered.

"Megan" Harry whispered back.

They slowly took steps towards each other then wrapped their arms around their sibling, hanging on to the other like they'd never see them again.

In the background lots of 'aww's and 'ugh's were sounded while Tracy turned to Harriet and Draco and said in disgust, "Why did they have to go all sentimental on us?"

"I have no clue" Both Draco and Harriet answered, then promptly turned and walked out back to their compartment, the rat trotting along behind them and Tracy joining them soon after.

...

The first years piled in front of the doors to the great hall trying to get a closer glimpse of the majestic place that they had heard so much about.

When movement between the crowd had stopped, a tall woman wearing square glasses, emerald green robes and hat started to talk.

"In a few moments these doors behind me will open and you will proceed into the great hall. In there you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be like your family throughout your years at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once you are sorted you will sit at your house table and dinner will proceed. As soon as these doors open please walk through and go towards the front of the hall." With that McGonagall disappeared through the doors behind her.

Soon after she had left, Draco walked towards Megan saying, "Try not to make friends with the wrong sort Potter. I can help you there."

Harry was about to respond when Megan said, "Sorry Harry but I think he was talking to me."

Harry stepped back, embarrassed while Megan replied with, "Oh I can't be friends with you Draco." Draco looked mildly offended when Megan quickly recovered while Ron and Harry looked smug.

"No. What I mean is I can't leave you to have all the Potter glory. I've got to share it around." Megan said as if it was obvious, while she walked towards Harriet and Tracy and then towards Hermione, shaking their hands while they all looked at her bewildered.

Harry and Ron stood there confused, Ron trying to splutter out, "But they're Death Eaters."

Tracy, once again, bristled but Neville quickly stepped in and said, "My sister can do what she likes, so if you don't respect her decisions they you shouldn't become her friend, even if you think they're bad ones."

Megan looked at Neville in appreciation, hugging him while Harry looked angry and Ron still looked confused.

Harry was about to speak when he was cut of again by Hermione, "He's right you know, and by the way they're not Death Eaters."

Harry was about to say something again when the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone walked in looking amazed at the grandeur of it all.

Ooo's and ahh's filled the air as the line of first years filled into the hall. "The sky's enchanted, you know, I read about it in Hogwarts:A History" Hermione whispered loudly. Ron rolled his eyes. They stoped in front of a wooden stool with a rugged old hat sitting on top, some of the students a bit more nervous than others. Then suddenly the hat burst into song:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in ,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in ,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old ,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Black, Harriet"

The girl in question sauntered cockily over to the stool, blue eyes calculating and her freckles looking far too innocent for her facial expression, and dropped the hat onto her head. "Interesting..." whispered the hat, "For such a dark family you have such... Gryffindor qualities, probably from your father," she perked up at that, "However all of these things seem to have quite... sinister... alterer motives. And that is a Slytherin trait. And going by that logic, you are in...SLYTHERIN!" It screamed. "HELL yeah!" She cried doing a little dance over to the Slytherin table, a child sized rat with a gorgeous hot pink collar following.

"Bones, Libby"

Libby cautiously walked towards the hat glancing back at Megan while she went, she sat down in the chair and placed the hat on her head wincing as it went on. "A Bones?" Said the hat, a surprised tone to its voice."Two actually." Replied Libby, a bit less wary. "Well lets continue then, hmm, Hufflepuff family? We'll see about you. For all these thoughts running around in your brain about being, so called 'too Hufflepuff' I believe that, you, are quite the Gryffindor, Miss Bones. I do believe your true home is... GRYFFINDOR!" She stumbled off the seat, a bit dazed, but still good enough to give Megan and Hermione a quick thumbs up while walking over to the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Davis, Tracy"

Tracy strode over to the stool making direct eye contact with important people like Dumbledore and...others... and placed the hat delicately onto her perfect hair. "It seems like you know exactly where you want to go, and who am I to disagree... SLYTHERIN!" Tracy raises her eyebrows and smirked as she sauntered over to where Harriet was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione gulped nervously and walked forward a little, putting on an obviously fake 'brave' face. She tightly griped the hat looking as if she was going to rip it before slamming it down over her eyes. "Bit nervous are we?" The hat chuckled, and Hermione gasped, her head filling with questions upon questions. "Honestly witch, I can't tell you everything, we don't have the time. Lets get on now shall we? Oh, well fancy that I haven't had a Ravenclaw-Gryffindor combo in a long time! You certainly have the longing for answers like a Eagle but... quite a sense of Gryffindor, how should I put it, recklessness deep down. And I would think, for you to flourish, you should be in... GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

Neville moved forward quickly not wanting to stand out but in his hast he slid, skidding all the way to the hat looking, well, quite cool. He picked himself up afterwords and blushed deeply as laughs echoed around the hall, as he quickly stuffed the hat onto his head seeing Megan giving him a sneaky thumbs up, gulping as Harry gave him a cold, cold glare. "...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco strutted up to the stool making the hall look like a runway, as he got to the stool he spun round pushing his hair out his eyes with his hand and giving another poor first year some finger guns. In the dead silence of the hall, Harriet burst out laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. Draco winked at her in return. Promptly making her have a asthma attack and have to be taken out of the hall on a floating stretcher laughing and wheezing as she went. Draco looked sad, and moodily plonked the hat on his head, pouting slightly. "...SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out all over the hall

"Potter? I heard there was two, I wonder if he's The Chosen One?"

"Twins eh, Fred? Do you think they're better than us?"

"That's a personal insult George! How could you ever think that!"

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly but he soon placed the hat upon his head. The last thing he saw being the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at one of the two Golden Children. The hat sniggered slightly and whispered "Hot headed aren't we? Well I think I have a good idea where your going, but I'll look anyway. . . . . . Just as I thought, Lion through and through. Lets just say, you'll fit in best with...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Megan"

Megan strode up to the stool confidence etched into the her face, winking at the twins, causing Fred to blush.

"You can't deny George she's actually quite pretty."

"Ooooohh, does my twin brother have a little crush!"

Fred blushes harder, shoving George, who nearly fell off the table at the force. Megan laughed, smiling at Fred and setting the hat onto her head. "Oooo lovely an actually nice Potter, what a treat. So Miss Potter whilst going through your mind I do think you fit into the better kind of Lions unlike your brother so I believe your home is in...GRYFFINDOR!" If the Hall was a riot before then it was a screamo concert now, and before the Weasley twins could start smashing wine glasses off Percy's head McGonagall called the next name.

"Weasley, Ron"

He arrogantly walked toward the stool waving cockily at George, who booed him. His face flushed an ugly tomato red and he stomped over to the stool then shoved the hat down onto his head. "...GRYFFINDOR!"

The last name was called and the food filled the plates making mouths water. The feast passed quite uneventfully and before long they were all sent off to bed.

The Gryffindors were... rowdy, as they went up to the tower screaming and shouting, laughing and cheering and after a mini celebration the Gryffindors were soon up in the dorm exhausted and ready to go to bed.

...

Libby stretched yawning as she observed their new dorm. It was a gorgeous, cozy room and full of life. The room was a circle with 5 beds lining the walls, each section had a warm bed with multiple blankets pulled on top with hangings falling from the ceiling, a wooden wardrobe and a matching bedside table to the side. In the middle of the room there is a small fireplace with a red and orange rug in the middle. To the left there was a door leading to the bathrooms, a pristine room with 5 showers, toilets and sinks for each individual girl. There was a quiet pause and then screams of "MINE" were heard as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil skipped in and rushed towards two beds closest to the bathroom.

"Ok" Libby said as Hermione and Megan walked in behind her. "It seems that those two beds are taken and those three are left."

Libby pointed towards the three beds nearest the two windows in the room where you could see other parts of the castle near the Slytherin common room.

"Those are the best beds anyway." Hermione replied whilst Libby and Megan agreed walking towards the beds in question.

Libby took the one nearest the entrance and then Megan went next to her and Hermione took the last one.

Megan takes a look out the window to find Harriet doing the YMCA whilst being dragged down to the dungeons by the Slytherin prefect.

"Hey guys is that...Harriet?"

...

"YMCA! ITS FUN TO STAY AT THE-" "Shut up!" Cried the prefect pulling her down a stair way.

The prefect spat out the password when they arrived at the portrait and said "Your dorms up there now hurry up and GO. TO. BED." Harriet shrugged and walked off to the 1st year girls dorms and entered.

The dorm was square and had stone walls but a blazing fire in one corner and in the other ones lay three beds all piled high with fluffy pillows and warm blankets with drapes hanging down in a Slytherin green, littered with silver stars. To the side of the bed there is a black desk with matching bedside tables and wardrobes. The cobbled floor was littered with white and green carpets. Near the ceiling there was a small hatch that lead outside, in case of emergency's. On the left there was a door leading to the same sort of bathroom as the Gryffindors.

"You alright lads?" Called Harriet to Tracy and Pansy, a girl she talked to on the train, who were holding hands with their eyes closed murmuring quietly to themselves. They blinked and Tracy said "Oh, Harriet your back. Draco thought you died." The ginger laughed and skipped off to go try out one of the new beds "Bagsy the one by the hatch!" She cried laughing as the others scrambled to the other two beds laughing as they went. Feeling sleepy they get changed and hop off into bed all three humming YMCA quietly and in perfect time.

Meanwhile the Gryffindors were doing the same but instead with Dancing Queen, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry was having an angst. He was angry...at Megan, at that Malfoy kid, at the mini Slytherin death eaters, but he was mostly angry at Neville, the no good little bastard with his no good out of fashion fucking toad. For taking HIS sister away, like, that should be a god damn CRIME! It's not even like they're real siblings for fucks sake! He's a no good faker, who's trying to steal the only family he has left!

He stomped his way down the tower, and into the great hall looking like a big ol' thunder cloud of teenage anger, and sat himself down next to Ron, shovelling some cornflakes into a bowl.

Further down the bench were four significantly happier Gryffindors, chewing on some high quality house elf cuisine. "Guess who was giving me a right glare while I was getting changed? Your brother Megan." Neville whispered looking very confused. "Don't worry Neville, if he says anything I'll beat his ass." Megan said seriously. Hermione giggled and megan flashed her a grin in return.

Neville paused, remembering the package he had got from his grandmother earlier this morning.

"Hey guys look at this! My grandma sent it to me."

"Oh my gosh! Neville, is that a Rememberall?!" Hermione cried, looking shocked. Neville nodded happily.

A couple minutes passed with some childish banter until McGonagll came around passing out time tables as she went. "Thanks professor!" Chirped Libby as she looked down, her eyes scanning the parchment. "Hmm...Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, potions and Flying Practice. Ughh, potions? You'll find me dead before like Snape." Megan sighed looking at her timetable as well, "At least you've got me?" She said with a shrug. Libby just laughed.

"Potions! Oh hell yeah!" Harriet cried from over at the Slytherin table, "And by the sound of it," drawled Tracy from beside her, "the Gryffindors seem to have the most lessons with us. Yippee."

Lavender giggled and muttered to her dorm mate/bestie, "The golden boy is showing his evil side, ay Parvati?" In turn Parvati cackled.

...

Everyone was in a line outside the potions classroom, anxious for their first class when the door slammed open and several students step back in fright, including Neville who let out a slight scream, as a bat like figure, stopped in the doorway.

His eyes swept along the line of students, lingering on the Potter's for a moment longer, when he finally disappeared into the classroom and said in a stern but nasally voice, "You may enter."

Everyone nervously filed into the large, stone room, Bruce the rat trailing after Harriet as she tried to shoo him away, everyone then quickly sat down, although the Slytherins took slightly more time, and they laughed when Neville nearly went head first into the wall, when he tripped over a chair.

As Megan and Libby steadied him, Harry shot a glare at the trio.

Snape scanned the room and his eyes eventually settled on the large rat that had seated itself by Harriet's chair. He snarled and said, "Miss Black, why is there a rat inside of my classroom?"

"Oh, erm, sorry professor this is my emotional support rat given to me by my counsellor. I'm sure it's fine that he's in here,right Professor?" Harriet said innocently. Snape just sighed painstakingly, and called the room to silence and started his speech.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class."

He started and all eyes were on him, waiting for him to carry on.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who posses the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

He paused then, watching as Neville wrote everything down on a piece of parchment, not wanting to miss a word, as he really didn't want to fail this class, oblivious to Snape's black eyes glaring at him intently.

"Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable enough to not pay attention."

Snape stopped, and Neville looked up to find him staring straight into his eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, he shuffled towards Megan who put a hand on his arm trying to comfort him.

While Harry glared, but with a smug smile on his face because of Neville's discomfort. Snape's eyes softened as he watched Megan's actions. It was just like seeing Lily again, with Megan's piercing green eyes and kind but brave demeanour, but the dark hair shook him out of his memory and he turned to see if the other Potter was the same but all he saw was the arrogant, jealous, overly-confident prat that was James fucking Potter. So he decided he'd give Boy Wonder a challenge.

"Mr Potter, our new celebrity." He drawled slowly, to leave the class in suspense.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

Snape waited for a second as a now nervous Harry shook his head in response, and he sighed at the incompetence of nearly all first years and tried again.

"Ok then. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again Harry replied with a negative answer, pleading in his head for Snape to leave him alone.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir. But I'm sure Hermione knows sir, she's had her hand up for the last five minutes. Sir." Harry answered, trying to get the intimidating Professor off his back.

Snape didn't give one look to Hermione, and kept his eyes fixed on Harry's stiff form.

"Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr Potter? I think I must say that you take after your father, unlike your sister. And being like your father really isn't a good thing."

The Slytherins laughed while Megan just smiled and replied with, "Thank you sir. But I'd prefer if you wouldn't say anything about my father please."

Harry glared at her again and said loudly across the room, "Aren't you going to stand up for me Megan? You're supposed to be my sister, not Neville's."

"Well." Megan began awkwardly, "Harry, Professor Snape's kinda right you know."

Harry stood up, his face showing complete disbelief with Ron following suit.

"I believe that proves my point Mr Potter. Now I think sending you out of my class is appropriate, and yes a Saturday detention this weekend I think."

At that Harry stormed out the room, Ron following close behind, "That's a detention for you too Mr Weasley. For walking out my class."

"He's still my brother you know." Megan said as the footsteps of the two boys faded away. Snape just ignored her words and answered with, "Now, for the pairs."

...

"Black with Miss Potter"

"Heck yeah, Megan!"

"Helllllll yeahhhh!"

They exclaimed, as they walked towards the back of the classroom, sharing a high five when they reached the table, Bruce waddling along, as well, Megan giving him a pat on the head when he arrived.

"Davis with Miss Bones"

"I guess she's not the worst Gryffindor." Tracy murmured to herself as Libby said, "At least she's not Goyle,that would be a disaster."

Then they took their seats at the table next to Harriet and Megan.

"Longbottom with Goyle."

Quietly, the two walked over to a middle table, Neville having a permenantly fixed, worried expression etched onto his face, and Goyle, as usual, was expressionless.

"Granger with Mr Malfoy."

"Why do I have to go with him?"

"Why do I have to go with her?"

They said simultaneously,

"Ugh"

"Mud..."

"Language Draco," Harriet said from the other side of the classroom. "I'm going to beat your ass 'brother' because you two will be bickering the whole time."

Draco and Hermione both stuck their tongues out at her and turned away, whilst Lavender and Parvati whispered, "They would be such a cute couple." There was a gag that came from Harriet's general direction.

And then after a few more pairs Snape flicked his wand towards the blackboard, and ingredients and instructions appeared upon it.

"You will need to use the ingredients upon the board and follow the instructions carefully to make the cure for boils potion. You have one hour."

With that Snape turned away and the potions lesson commenced.

...

After everyone had exited the potions classroom, Harriet and Tracy came up to Megan, Libby and Neville, after telling Bruce to wait for them in the Great Hall, and asked to talk to their two potions partners. They nodded and said goodbye to Neville and then moved over towards the shadows, and to b completely honest, they looked a bit like tiny drug dealers.

Harriet and Tracy shared a glance, nodding to each other. Harriet gulped and whispered,

"Ok, I'm going to try to be really straight to the point with this so bare with us... Harry Potter has been talking reallll shit about you two."

Libby and Megan stared at her with confusion and betrayal written on their faces.

"Why would he be talking about us? It's not like we're trying to be rude!" Cried Libby looking offended, Tracy shushed her looking around the secluded corridor for signs of other students.

"Yeah I know right, you've not done anything! He's trying to start shit for no reason!" Harriet cried, just as loud, when Tracy gave her a glare which shut her up.

Tracy rolled her eyes and carried on with the conversation.

"We just wanted to let you know that he's been saying things like, 'That Libby girl is a right prat, she's making my sister look like a fucking idiot while she making herself look just as ridiculous.' Which doesn't even make sense, and we just don't think it's fair on you guys." Tracy finished, sending them a slight apologetic look. Harriet yawned slightly and added, "And because he was making us two seem like Death Eaters to that Defence teacher earlier, in your class with the Ravenclaws apparently, who was eating that shit right up. We heard from Lavender" Libby gave them a look that said 'fair point'.

The other girls looked at Megan, waiting for a reaction, but she was having none of it, and was just staring into the distance.

"Megan..?" Whispered Libby looking a bit scared. The dark haired girl whipped her head around and grabbed ahold of Libby, dragging her in the direction of the great hall, where lunch had just began.

Harriet and Tracy shared a glance and then followed quietly chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over at the Gryffindor table Harry Potter was having the time of his life, after walking out of potions, munching on some carrots like a goddamn bunny rabbit, the general chatter of the hall making him feel safe.

BOOM! The doors of the Great Hall slammed open, making the whole hall go deadly silent, for a good reason as well, because there stood a furious Potter and a protesting Bones being dragged along beside her. A tense couple of seconds past, where all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Libby, when all of a sudden Tracy and Harriet skidded round the corner quietly chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Megan let go of Libby, who just gave up on stopping her and went to stand beside the Slytherins, ready to see a entertaining fight. The Potter began walking, very slowly, towards the Gryffindor table, keeping direct eye contact with Harry, the other girls keeping their distance but still following. Harry froze looking like a deer caught in headlights, a carrot hanging out his mouth quite unattractively. Megan walked closer and closer until she was opposite Harry, her face stoney and cold.

"Hello Harry." She stated a clear and confident tone.

"Fgello' Neg'n.." he mumbled , his voice muffled by the carrots.

"Have you said anything rude about me or Libby, Harry.?" She said, a sarcastic smile upon her face. He gulped loudly, and answered with a high pitched voice,

"..no..?"

"Are you lying to me, Harry?"

"...no?..."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"...no?!..." he squeaked.

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY FUCK HAVE I BEEN HEARING THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING REAL, COLD HARD SHIT ABOUT ME AND MY BEST FRIEND!"

Megan took a breath ready to start her big rant.

"AND WHO DO I HEAR THIS FROM YOU MAY ASK? WELL HARRY I'LL FUCKING ANSWER! THE FUCKING SLYTHERINS!

THESE GODDAMN 'DEATH EATERS' THAT YOU KEEP GOING ON ABOUT ARE SOME OF THE MOST HONEST PEOPLE THAT I HAVE COME ACROSS!

"MY FUCKING BROTHER HAS NOT EVEN BEEN SPARED! YEAH NOT YOU HARRY, NEVILLE! YOU HAVE BEEN SLAGGING OFF THE ONLY FAMILY THAT I'VE HAD FOR 10 YEARS! 10 FUCKING YEARS!

"WHAT IS IT HE SAID AGAIN LAVENDER, WAIT I REMEMBER, 'HE'S A NO GOOD FAKER' THEN WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU, DICK?", She screamed, making the whole thing seem like Megan had been holding this in for a long time.

Harry stuttered,

"..III...ddddon't...know...?"

"It makes you a no good back-stabbing, two-faced, pretentious, Fucking, PRAT!" Megan had gotten steadily louder, standing on the table to emphasise the point, and anyone else who wasn't in the Great Hall quickly rushed towards it. Harry throughout the whole speech shrunk and shrunk, until he was hiding under the table.

"So Harry," Megan said sweetly, watching as the Weasley twins pulled him up from underneath the table, and plopped him back onto his seat. He smiled sheepishly, fear in his eyes, so Megan continued,

"I just wanted to calm down and tell you a couple of things, ok?" Harry nodded slowly, looking at Megan warily, as she climbed off of the table to sit beside him and put her arm over Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, don't look so scared. I just wanted to say that you should have told me that you had a mental issue because, honestly, dealing with that sort of thing must be really bad for you."

"Bbbut iii dont hhave a mmmental iiissue..?"

"You know that's not true Harry. Maybe your having hallucinations."

At Harry's confused look Megan started speaking again, "Hallucinations are a real thing and you must realise that if you keep thinking that if you keep talking shit about me, just because the voices told you, it's just not healthy.

So Harry I just wanted to say that it's fine, and that you can talk to me about that sort of stuff." Harry smiled looking a bit confused still, but relived.

"Ha. Sike bitch." Megan said in a cool tone that contrasted with how sickly sweet she was before.

She slapped Harry, and the crowd, who had only been getting louder with the chanting, exploded with cheers and screams.

Megan moved like a ninja, punching and kicking the black haired boy. "GRAB THE BITCH!" Cried Harriet, attempting to drag her away. Soon enough Hermione, Tracy, Harriet and Libby had dragged a reluctant Megan out of the great hall, where she was now taking deep breaths as instructed by Hermione.

After it sounded as though the Great Hall had quietened, McGonagall walked round the corner with Bruce running next to her, almost running into the group.

Then McGonagall said sternly,

"Miss Potter, this way please." Walking quickly away after. Megan groaned and followed her, shoulders hunched as the other girls all wished her good luck.

Megan slouched into McGonagall's office pouting moodily. The professor sighed and said, "We will be keeping you here for the rest of the day Miss Potter, to stop you from getting into any unnecessary fights."

"Ok Professor." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

...

"She's fucked I'm telling you!" Said Harriet to the other girls as they walked down to the practice field for flying lessons.

"Well, what she did was exceptionally stupid, but it will make an impact on the school in a way that makes it clear that they shouldn't fuck around with her. Which is good." Tracy replied looking bored. The quartet carried on conversing as they wondered down to the training grounds, the autumn air turning their hands numb.

When the gang arrived, quite early, they were met with a nervous Neville, who was pacing and muttering to himself, looking more and more panicked. When he caught sight of the four, he ran over to Libby and gasped out,

"Is she getting expelled!?" Before she could answer though, Hermione replied with, "No, because according to Hogwarts: A History, for a fight a student should only get a weeks worth of detention, which is better for her."

Neville just groaned and said,

"Great Merlin, Gran is going to murder her." Hermione was about to reply with something sympathetic when Madame Hooch arrived, causing them all to quieten down and start the lesson.

It began smoothly, mostly due to the fact that Harry and Ron were still shaken from the fight, so all they really did was glare at them from afar, then something went wrong. They had just mounted the brooms when Neville had began to float away, accidentally making the broom zoom upwards, then directly into a wall, knocking him off the broom and breaking his wrist clean in two, his Rememberall rolling out of his pocket.

The class grimaced as Madame Hooch carried Neville off with a stern warning about, "No flying or you'll be expelled before you can say Quidditch!"

As soon as the hawk like woman left, Harry strode over to the ball on the floor, picked it up and pocketed it. He had a malicious smile plastered onto his face as he spat out,

"I guess he won't need this anymore. Will he?"

"Give it back Potter." Growled Libby, her tanned face looking very dangerous all of a sudden.

"Or what Bones? Going to tickle me to death?" Harry laughed, "I'll tell you what, if you can catch it, you can keep it."

Harry sped upwards on his broom zooming high over the rest of the children's heads.

"Game on Potter." Libby said cracking her knuckles and jumping onto the broom.

The two talented flyers fought viciously, the ball being thrown around and caught by Harry, making the crowd below gasp and cry out if it came too close to the ground. Harry however became cocky. He started to do more and more dangerous drops, Libby outdoing him each time until he was higher than any of the other drops, the students looking like ants to him.

He paused for a moment, taking in the slowly setting sun and the harsh wind against his face, giving Libby just enough time to swoop in and take the ball from his palm. The crowd cheered and laughed, as she came slowly downwards, holding the ball like a trophy, grinning like a cat that got the mouse.

"Miss Bones get yourself down here right now!" Libby grimaced, as Professor Sprout appeared out of nowhere, a thunderous look on her face. Libby sighed, and gently steered her broom back down to the ground, her head bowed with the rememberall still clutched in her hand.

"F u c k e d, spells what Trace?" Whispered Harriet, sniggering slightly. Tracy just grinned back, watching as the furious professor stomped to where Libby was standing, who looking very sheepish.

"You idiotic girl you could have gotten yourself killed!" Spout cried, the whole class wincing in unison, but the class wasn't expecting the professor to stop in front of Libby and start patting her down, checking for any injuries, and muttering about stupid first years.

"Professor..?" Said Libby, on the edge of screaming rape, and doing a runner.

"I'm sure you're okay, for Merlin's sake, don't look at me like that!"

The two stood in an awkward silence, as the teacher finished making sure that Libby hadn't tried to become the next Viktor Krum, and failed at it spectacularly.

When Sprout was satisfied that Libby hadn't broken any bones, she paused and said,

"Now Miss Bones, could you kindly explain what you were doing all the way up there."

"Well Professor," replied Libby obviously thinking that getting Neville's Rememberall isn't the best of excuses but soldiering on anyway, "Harry, up there, flew off with my good friend Neville's Rememberall, so I just, you know, went after him to get it back like a good friend."

Sprouts face was amusing to watch seeing as throughout Libby's speech she went from irritated to shocked to confused before she finally settled on fucking furious and whispered in a deadly quiet voice,

"Mr Potter, you said?"

Libby's eyes widened as she realised, 'oh shit I just snitched on him." but replied,

"...yes..." with a wince,

"And where is Mr Potter right now?" The Professor ground out, instead of answering Libby just slowly raised her head to look at Harry, who was still suspended midair, looking, once again, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mr Potter!" Cried Sprout, "Get yourself down here this instant! Oh Merlin I would LOVE to see what Professor McGonagall is going to say about this; she was the one that caught you both, you do know."

Harry groaned and lowered himself down to the ground, almost running into a conveniently placed tree, but narrowly missed it, and trudged over to the Professor.

Just before they both began to walk away, Sprout turned, with a smug smile on her face, and said,

"By the way, Bones, McGonagall said that you're on the team."

Libby blinked. And blinked again. And then, she got it.

"Wait. Wait what! You mean I'm on the quidditch team! Holy frick frack. What position Professor?" She called over to the retreating figures,

"Seeker I believe, Miss Bones." She said her voice getting quieter and quieter, as they carried on walking, not looking back.

"Oh heck yeah!" Cried Libby jumping up and doing a little dance. Hermione grinned at her, and gave her a high five then a big hug,

"Well done, I don't know what we would have done if that prat got the place instead, and it's a good job McGonagall actually likes you!"

"Thanks Hermione, but I really should go give Neville his ball back and probably go thank McGonagall before she changes her mind. I'll see you at the dorm! Bye guys!" Then Libby took off sprinting, not hearing Tracy and Harriet's cries of congratulations as she went.

...

"Trace..?"

"What do you want Harriet, we're about to be late for dinner?"

"Well I was wondering... is it just me who has seen that tree fucking everywhere..?"

"Which one? The one that's conveniently placed in front of the sun to protect our eyes?"

"...yes?"

"Yes. It follows me around school, in lesson, outside the castle, in my fucking dreams Harriet. By that, I can conclude, I have seen this exact tree 93 times in my existence."

"Thought so. I knew I wasn't mad. Lunch?"

"Lunch."

...

The other girls in the Gryffindor dorm didn't see Libby and Megan until curfew that night, it got to a point where they were thinking of asking the two Slytherins if they had any idea what happened to Libby after she had ran off. But luckily for them, Libby and Megan came skidding into the dorm room just before 9 (the first year curfew) and even that was cutting it a bit close.

"I swear to GOD, where have you two been?!" Cried Hermione to the two girls, who looked guilty.

"We've been talking to McGonagall about Megan getting some anger management, sorry we were late." Muttered Libby to Hermione,

"Well as long as your back safe, I was worried you know," she replied, getting back into bed, "Night girls."

Megan and Libby simultaneously whispered,

"Night." back to the now sleeping witch.

...

"Uno, you little bitches!" Cried Harriet, two groans followed. One of the Slytherin girls dorms had decided to do a late night Uno championship in their PJs, to relax for the night. Well that was how it sounded in theory.

"For fucks sake Harriet, this is the third time you've won in a row, what is wrong with you?" Moaned Pansy, crossing her arms like an angry toddler.

"I'm done. I'm not playing this fucking game any longer. It's 1am. I have classes tomorrow. I'm. Going. To. Bed." Tracy then stood up and tucked herself into bed.

"You wound me, Trace." Said Harriet with a grin plastered onto her face, as she collected the cards back up.

"I will in a minute you cocky sket. Don't forget I sleep with a knife under my pillow so you'd better sleep with one eye open!" Harriet just rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

"Have a lovely night full of sweet pleasant calm dreams-"

"Please shut up Harriet, you are interrupting my 'sweet pleasant calm dreams'." Replied Tracy, sleepy sarcasm dripping off of her words.

"Night night girls." Whispered Pansy.

"Night Pansy." The other two whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was 6am and Megan and Libby were awoken by Hermione pouring ice-cold water all over their faces. Immediately, Libby sat up in her bed groggily rubbing her eyes, and trying to focus while Megan just curled up into a ball and dug deeper under the covers tiredly murmuring, "Go away."

Hermione then quickly ripped the covers off of Megan, and left them on the floor but Megan grabbed a hold of them like a five-year-old and fell on top of them with a thud.

At that, Lavender and Parvati stirred in their sleep so Hermione whispered a harsh, "Shhhhh!" and pulled Megan up off the floor but she just fell onto the bed, legs dangling off one side and her head dangling off the other. Hermione shook her head and muttered to Libby, "Does she always sleep like the dead?" whilst carefully trying to move her back on to the bed.

Whilst getting up to help her Libby nodded her head whispering back,

"Always. It was one of the things that her Grandmother has always hated."

"Well so do I." Hermione muttered, but after another ten minutes of constant poking and water pouring, Megan was finally up, but in consequence her bed was soaked.

"If this is what it takes to get you up in the morning, I'll be damned if I'm doing it again."

"Well you better get used to it, I've been doing it for years. We used to waste at least half an hour on a sleepover just trying to get her up. And then there was this one time when..."

Quickly Megan interrupted Libby with annoyance in her tone, "Libby! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"

"For as many times until I see that you mean it!"

"As much as I would like to know what happened," Hermione said, as Megan was about to retort, "Can we get back to the reason why I actually woke you up at 6 in the morning?"

Replies of, "Oh yeah, why did you wake us up?" had Hermione remembering her previous annoyance, and saying, "Because you two came back just minutes before curfew and I didn't know where you went!"

Both Megan and Libby sighed but Megan replied with, "Are you actually being serious Hermione you woke us up AT 6 IN THE MORNING, I might add, to ask us the same thing you asked last night!"

"Yes!" Hermione forcefully said, "I was worried about you, and I was too tired to bother last night. For all I knew you could of been kidnapped or murdered or worse, Got Detention!"

Hermione looked horrified at the thought of detention, whilst Megan and Libby looked baffled,"You would rather us be kidnapped, then get...let's say expelled?" Libby asked warily.

"Now that you say it like that it sounds terrible," Hermione answered, while Megan and Libby breathed a sigh of relief, "I mean I couldn't imagine being expelled. It would be horrible. Yes I wouldn't like to be kidnapped either I wouldn't wish that fate on anybody but being expelled that's like my worst nightmare. Oh wait no that's after failing a test." Hermione shivered, "Yes, that's my worst nightmare."

Hermione stared off into space for a while but throughout the whole 'speech' Megan and Libby's faces went from baffled to relieved to baffled again.

"Hermione, you need to sort out your priorities."

Megan whispered slightly disturbed, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts while Libby wore a matching expression, and nodded her head in agreement.

"What, aren't you the same?" Hermione asked, confused at their reactions.

"I think we need to take you to McGonagall too." Megan whispered thoughtfully, to which Libby nodded but then moved the conversation onto a slightly different topic, seeing Hermione's obvious frustration.

"Anyway Hermione to sum it up, Megan was asked to go to McGonagall's office to talk about anger management, and what we could do to sort it out I guess, but basically Megan is now a substitute beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she has to go to weekly yoga classes with McGonagall, which I think she's pretty excited about."

When Libby had mentioned the yoga classes, Megan started bouncing up and down on the bed, animatedly talking about what moves she wanted to learn. Then when Libby mentioned the words Quidditch and beater, she started talking animatedly about that, not even bothering to answer Hermione's question about how she got so much energy in two minutes.

"Well I'm glad you're both alright, and I guess you had a good reason but next time make sure to tell me about where your going. Especially late at night." Hermione finally said.

Sighing, Megan, who had ran out of things to say about Yoga and Quidditch, answered amused, "Yes Mother."

"Ha ha. So funny."

"We'll all get on great." Libby muttered amused, as Megan and Hermione started bickering half-heartedly.

...

That weekend the first Quidditch training was on, as Oliver Wood had booked the pitch for the whole afternoon, which meant they would all be dropping dead with exhaustion by the end of it, according to the twins.

Walking towards the pitch as the first two first-years to have ever been allowed on a house team before, Libby and Megan were enthusiastic to say the least.

"What do you think we're going to do first? What brooms do you think we will be allowed to use? Can we buy our own ones? How high are we allowed to fly? When can I push George off the astronomy tower so I can be beater?" Megan asked quickly, so you could only just understand what she was saying.

"Hey I heard that!" George exclaimed, at the same time Fred said, "Ha, George! I always knew I was the better twin."

Ignoring them, although she had a amused smile on her face, Libby pulled Megan away from the twins, who were behind them, and into the changing rooms.

Libby changed in record time, and it was then she started getting nervous, and began pacing up and down the room, "What if I'm not good enough and I get kicked off the team. What if I fall off my broom and embarrass myself in front of everyone. What if I can't catch the snitch. What if..."

"What if this. What if that. What if you actually do well," Megan said once she had finished getting changed, "Libby you will be amazing, you could outfly me any day, as much as it pains me to say."

Libby giggled at that a bit, but she soon had a frown back on her face. "What if I..."

"What did I say about what ifs," Megan interrupted as soon as she heard those two words, "Also why do you think Harry didn't get on the team?"

Libby shrugged her shoulders shyly and murmured, "Because I'm better than him."

"Yes you are. Anyway it's the first training session, so you won't get kicked off the team now, even if you do, do bad. You will be just fine."

Libby nodded once Megan had finished speaking, and looked a little more confident in herself.

"Now go out there and try your best, that's all anyone could ever ask for." Megan finished, and gave Libby a slight push out onto the pitch.

When she turned around she was confronted by Oliver Wood.

"What can I do for you Quidditch Captain." Megan said cheerily, reaching for the broom she had borrowed from the school.

"You could be a good Quidditch Captain you know."

"Oh really. Well thanks, I guess I'm sure you're a good one too Oli wood wood."

"What?" Oliver asked clearly confused.

"Oh I hope you don't mind. I gave you a nickname." Smirking to the Weasley twins who where lurking behind Oliver, clutching their stomachs.

"Oli wood wood? Merlin that's hilarious! That's genius Megan, absolute genius!" Fred said hysterical, while George couldn't get two words out.

Megan smiled happily, while Oliver just frowned moodily. "Twins get outside and do 3 laps around the Quidditch pitch,"

The twins groaned, but reached for their brooms anyway, however Oliver stopped behind them, took a hold of their brooms, finishing his previous sentence, "running."

Megan nearly collapsed to the floor with laughter, but instead she ran outside to join Libby who was already up in the air, to avoid her broom from being taken by the Gryffindor Captain.

Then when Oliver tried to fly after her, she just held her beaters bat threateningly and said cockily, "Do you want to test me?"

Oliver's frown just deepened, as he rolled his eyes but backed off (he wasn't stupid) and then flew back to the ground and carried on with the session. Everyone joined him moments later, with Libby whispering waspishly to Megan about being stupid and Megan half-heartedly listening, being more focused on Fred and George who had nearly passed out from exhaustion, laughter or a mixture of both.

...

Megan and Libby slowly trudged back up to the castle after Quidditch practice and into the Great Hall for dinner, passing Harriet and Tracy on the way there. As there was quite a large crowd Harriet managed to whisper to Megan, "You, me, Trace, 'mione and Lib. Kitchens 12:05. Tonight. You know how to get there. Tickle the pear. Don't be late."

Megan nodded just before the crowd thinned, and then the two pairs quickly walked away, the Gryffindors to their table, and Slytherin to their common room.

...

As it turned midnight, three Gryffindors could be found walking silently through the many dark, draughty corridors of Hogwarts, down the many floors towards the kitchens.

"Don't you feel like a spy Lib!" Megan said, as she checked her watch, "Oh shit! Come on, hurry up! We've only got two minutes!"

"Alright, alright." Libby sighed. "And yes it feels like I'm James Bond out on one of his missions!" Libby replied much more enthusiastically.

"You've watched James Bond?" Hermione asked curious.

"Of course Hermione! They're such good movies." Libby answered, as Megan was too shocked that Hermione even asked, to answer.

"How much further?" Libby asked after a few moments, sounding fed up with walking,"My feet are starting to ache."

"One more floor." Megan replied and tip-toed down another flight of stairs, took a left, then a right, then one more left and reached the end of a corridor.

Megan stopped, Libby nearly falling into her, Hermione only just stopping before she pushed the two other girls over. "Here we are." Megan whispered.

Libby and Hermione turned to face a portrait of a fruit bowl and watched as Megan reached towards the portrait and started tickling the pear. To their surprise the pear soon turned into a door handle and Megan smiled, grabbed the handle and opened the portrait.

As soon as they looked in, all they could see was a sea of house elves bustling around with pots and pans and plates of all sorts of food, which Megan took advantage of, snatching a cookie from a plate stacked high with them.

In the corner, sat Tracy and Harriet sipping on Hot chocolate with a plate of cookies in front of them.

As the three girls started making their way towards them, they were stopped by a house elf by the name of Tinky, who asked if they wanted a mug of hot chocolate to which they enthusiastically nodded.

So soon they had seats opposite the Slytherins, with hot chocolates in their hands and a plate of cookies in front of them which Megan had already ate half of by the time the Slytherins' conversation had finished.

"... and that my good friend is why everyone with a name that sounds like Spork should be imprisoned and/or killed."

"A good statement well said Harriet but the visitors seem to have arrived." Said Tracy, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh! You've made it, we were beginning to think you might have taken a wrong turn and ended up going down into the dungeons. That wouldn't have been good..." Harriet muttered, trailing off into silence. Megan, Libby and Hermione shared confused looks before turning to talk to them.

"Yeah we made it eventually but what do you want to talk about that's so important that we couldn't have done it in the morning." Megan yawned to emphasise her statement.

"Well sorry for being nosy, but we want to know what happened with you and McGonagall and why Hermione was having a big freak out." Tracy answered.

"Really is that it?! Why did you have to take me away from my beauty sleep. I'll probably fall asleep in transfiguration tomorrow now and I don't fancy you yelling at me, Hermione."

"I do that for your own good. You should be paying attention in transfiguration." Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you telling me that all the Gryffindors are asleep by now?!" Harriet asked astonished, ignoring Hermione's statement. Tracy too was wearing a similar look of surprise.

"Well yeah, except some older Gryffindors and Fred and George." Libby answered.

"Wow."

"Anyway can we get back to what we were talking about, I already had to wake up earlier this morning." Megan said, although she was enjoying the midnight trip to the kitchens.

"Yes, yes alright," Tracy replies, "So what happened with McGonagall?"

"Oh yeah, and how was your first Quidditch practice?" Harriet adds, and for the rest of the night they stay up talking about almost everything and anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Megan had decided to take a walk around the lakes edge, as one of the calming techniques McGonagall had suggested and found that she quite liked it.

She was halfway round the large lake, when she saw a tiny figure moving in a conveniently placed tree in front of her. It looked like the little guy was alone and the tree looked like it was about to topple over from the harsh wind, so Megan walked closer and reached out her hand for the stick like thing to climb onto.

Megan inspected it and decided to put an end to her walk and go investigate the little creature. Increasing her pace, she made it up to the castle and into the great hall in 15 minutes. She quickly grabbed some buttered toast off of Neville's plate and dragged Hermione out of her seat and towards their first class.

"What are you doing Megan? Where are we going? Are we going to Herbology already? Even I don't go to class this early." Hermione questioned, confused at Megan's actions.

Megan stopped in her tracks, and pulled her to the side sighing, knowing that she would keep on asking the same questions until she got the answers.

"We are going to Herbology and yes, I know it's early but I need your help to figure out what this is." Megan lifted up her hand to show the tiny little creature that seemed to have tried to crawl up Megan's arm. Quickly, Megan put him in her breast pocket so he couldn't escape, and the little guy seemed to have settled behind the fabric, occasionally poking his head up before ducking back down again.

"He's so adorable! I never thought I would see one in my lifetime. They aren't exactly rare but they're not common either." Hermione started, trying to get a closer look.

"Well what is he then?" Megan asked, annoyance starting to slip into her tone.

Hermione looked up to face Megan and started walking towards the greenhouses again, "Oh right, yes, sorry, umm, it's a bowtruckle."

"A what?"

"A bowtruckle." Hermione repeated. "It's a tree-guardian creature found mainly in forests and is made up of bark and twigs. They are difficult to spot, only being about 8 inches in height. They're also very shy but will attack anyone who threatens them or their home."

"Didn't need all the detail Hermione! Oh actually I probably do 'cause I just came up with a great idea!" Megan replied.

Hermione's face grew nervous, as she slowed down and looked up towards Megan who had got the bowtruckle out of her pocket, which was crawling across her hand.

"Why?" Hermione questioned cautiously.

"Because I'm going to adopt him! He'll be my pet!" Megan and Hermione both paused in their steps but for completely different reasons.

"What?!" Hermione asked, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"I'm keeping him. I think I might call him twigett." Megan replied firmly, after a couple seconds of contemplation.

"Are you serious Megan? You just found this bowtruckle and decided you're just going to keep him? What if he had a family or a home already?" Hermione said incredulously. "Besides, you already have an owl."

"Why would I take him if he had a family, I know what that's like so I just want someone to take care of him, a bit better than I was." Megan replied sadness growing in her voice as she spoke. She quickly snapped out of it though and asked unconcerned, "Why are you so worried?"

"Do you really think you can take care of a little creature like that?" Hermione questioned wanting to make sure Megan knew what she was doing.

"I'm offended!" Megan said sarcastically. "Of course I will take care of little twigett. Won't I twigett?"

"And now she's going mad." Hermione shook her head mildly amused at her friends behaviour, before leaving Megan in the middle of the hallway, not wanting to be late for Herbology.

...

Megan finally wondered into Defence class ten minutes late, having missed all her other classes creating a cool new home for her new pet bowtruckle.

Quirell turned to look at her as she walked in, and was about to say something before he stopped in his tracks and realised she'd probably bully him if he gave her a detention. So he just turned back to his lesson about curing werewolf bites.

Megan had sat down next to Libby, who shot her a half annoyed, half concerned look once she had pulled out all her equipment.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Chill Libs. I was actually being responsible for once."

Megan replied. Libby snorted, and wrote something down before muttering vaguely amused, "So what were you doing that was so 'responsible'?"

"I was building a new home for my adopted pet." Megan responded casually, reaching into her pocket and bringing out Twigett, who then snuggled into her hand, while Megan got out a little scrap of cloth and draped it over the tiny creature.

Libby stared at her in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. He's all mine, aren't you Twigett?" The bowtruckle gave what looked like a nod, and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Libby shook her head and carried on writing down notes, although she knew they weren't going to be that useful. Quirell wasn't a very competent teacher.

It was similar to Professor Binns' classes, just less boring and less informative. Libby doubted the Professor really knew what he was doing, and just talked a load of shite.

"Seriously I don't even know why I came to this class? What is the actual point? This is a load of bull shit!" Megan groaned, and put her head on the desk, making sure to keep her hand steady so Twigett wouldn't wake up.

"Tell me about it, I don't even know why I'm writing this down."

Megan looked up at Libby's words, and Libby got scared by the bright look on Megan's face, as well as the dreaded mischievous look in her eye, she knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Why don't we play a little prank?" Megan asked grinning, whilst Libby sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Alright then. What do you have in mind." Libby replied with reluctance.

"Hmmmmm...Let's make Quirell's turban talk!" Megan answered, after a couple minutes of deep thought.

"Oh for Merlins sake Megan! What are you even going to make him say?"

"I don't know. Something like...his true opinions of any person."

Thinking over it, Megan nodded and started explaining it more throughly. "If someone says a name, that will immediately bring up thoughts of that person in his mind, and then I can project his thoughts out of his turban, with a charm that I found in my legilimency book. It's a bit like the sorting hat really."

Libby thought this plan over for a couple seconds. Although it would break his privacy, she would like to see what his thoughts were on Snape; those too seemed to have a problem with each other.

Libby nodded and said, "Alright then but nothing more. No looking into his memories or shit like that. We don't want something to happen again."

"Yes, yes alright I've got it. Now let's get on with this, I'm starting to get bored. Hermione's even trying to bring out her tea." Megan replied amused.

Libby looked over to where Hermione was sitting just one desk across from her, and saw that she was looking tired, and was trying to carefully sneak a travel mug of tea out of her bag. Megan really was a bad influence on her.

By the time Libby pulled herself out of her musings, Megan had already cast the charm and shouted out "Severus Snape!".

Almost immediately phrases of hatred and loathing came spewing out of Quirell's turban, the classes laughs starting to become uncontrollable the more it went on, and Quirell's face going white with horror. He could easily be described as mortified.

Megan was about to shout out McGonagall when she noticed Quirell's thoughts in the background.

'That isn't my master is it. He wouldn't have any reason to risk speaking out in front of a class...No that isn't him. Thank merlin that had me scared for a second. Must be a prank devised by Miss Potter. That little brat. I have to keep up the act though otherwise my master will torture me...No I won't suffer that pain again. I will work harder.' His thoughts paused for a second, giving Megan a chance to figure out what it all meant but they quickly returned and Megan focused carefully.

'Why did I even let him on the back of my head for. If he doesn't get the philosopher's stone I'm going to have to live with Voldemo...him..on the back of my head forever.'

Megan pulled out of his mind in shock. She could hardly wrap her head around the fact that Professor Quirell had the madman who had killed her parents on the back of his head. Then there was something to do with a stone which sounded pretty important. Whatever the hell it was, Hermione would probably know.

Whilst Megan sat staring into space, Libby looked concerned. She didn't know what had happened, but it must of been something important because hardly anything gets Megan shocked.

"Megan?" Libby softly called, trying to bring her back into reality. "Megan...? Meeggggaaannnn?"

Finally she snapped out of her trance, and looked up into Libby's face, her own looking blank. And then as if she had realised something, Megan jumped up from her chair, grabbed Libby's and Hermione's hands, and walked out of the room, already having putting Twigett back in her pocket, but leaving her stuff behind.

...

Voldemort was confused. He was sure he felt a legilimens poking through Quirell's head in his last DADA lesson. Not that you could really call it Defense against the dark arts, more like a load of crap that sort of sounds like Defense.

That wasn't the point...Was someone on to him? Was his plan being discovered? No...No-one in that classroom was that skilled or that smart. No little first year could get through the occlumency shields of an adult wizard, not even one as pathetic as Quirell.

It's nothing to worry about. It was probably his imagination. He's got more important things to worry about anyway. Like getting out of this man's body and getting one for himself.

This was going to take a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione, Tracy, Harriet, Libby, and Megan, were all gathered in an abandoned classroom after Megan had called an 'emergency meeting' to tell them all about some important news. But of course she was doing it in the form of charades at 2'o'clock in the morning, and only her and Harriet were at least half awake.

"What is that even supposed to mean Megan?" Libby sighed exasperatedly, not in the greatest of moods.

Megan and Harriet ignored Libby's complaint and Harriet thought about it for a second before she nearly shouted, "Ooh I know, I know! It's Voldemort!"

Megan nodded excitedly and was about to start on the next clue when Tracy interrupted.

"All right Megan it's getting late, can we please just stop these stupid games and find out what's so important, 'cuz I'm tired and we've got classes tomorrow and I really don't want to fall asleep in McGonagall's class."

Megan sighed and nodded, "Fine. Well, I was playing a prank in Quirell's class because it was a load of bullshit, as usual, and I was doing my legilimens on Quirell's turban; I can explain more later."

"Wait what?!" Tracy, Harriet and Hermione exclaimed, equally confused looks on their faces.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. I was going to tell you but I never really..."

"Just get on with it already!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Yes, yes alright. Basically I'm a legilimens." Megan stated simply.

"Actually, I have the book in my bag don't I. Right where is it? Oh there it is." Megan turned back to the three girls in front of her, and handed them the book to share. "Turn to the page about natural born legilimens."

The girls eagerly turned to the page and scanned the paragraph. Minutes later, they all looked up to face her shocked looks apparent.

"Your saying you can do all that?" Tracy asked slightly bewildered.

"Yup!" Megan answered happily, then returned to their previous topic and took her book back. "Alright if we're done with that, I'll carry on. Well anyway, I worked out how to project someone's thoughts, so I thought it would be funny to project them out of Quirell's turban. So I shouted out Snape and his turban starts shouting out insults. But then that's when I go into his mind and I find out that Voldemort is on the back of Quirell's head! And they also want something called the philosopher's stone."

The four girls were speechless. "What!" They screeched.

"I know right that's what I was like! Quirell's a real weird guy if he willing to let Voldemort on the back of his head! Oh yeah and that thing about the stone seems important as well but Voldemort's way more interesting."

While Megan had been rambling, it had given the girls time to process the information and that's when Hermione remembered something she had read a couple weeks ago about the philosopher's stone.

"Hey guys," Hermione started and all eyes turned on her, Megan having shut up after being told by Libby to take this seriously. "The philosopher's stone is actually really important. A while back I read something about it, it was only small so I don't know much, but it said that the philosopher's stone is the elixir of life, capable of rejuvenation and immortality. It can also turn any metal into pure gold."

Silence reigned over the room, the girls' minds connecting the dots, Tracy figuring it out first.

"Voldemort wants the philosopher's stone! So he can live forever. But why is he here? I doubt the philosopher's stone is in the castle, for one where would it be hidden so no-one could find it."

It was then that Hermione remembered something and everything started to make sense, "I overheard Harry and Ron talking about it when Harry went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid at the start of the year and apparently, Hagrid collected something from vault 713 in Gringotts and they were suspicious of how the same vault was broken into but had been emptied by Hagrid the same day. That was Quirell attempting to steal the philosopher's stone! Hagrid had been ordered by Dumbledore to retrieve the stone because he somehow knew Voldemort was going after it. This all makes sense now."

"Well we can't let Voldemort get that stone! He'd kill who knows how many more people, becoming more reckless and dangerous with the power of it at his fingertips."

"We know that Megan but we can't exactly do anything about it, can we? Especially when we don't know where it's hidden." Libby sighed, wishing they could do something but after all, they were only 11 and 12 year old kids.

It was at that point a loud bang was heard outside the classroom and they hurried out to find Peeves floating in the air having knocked over a statue of armour.

They all gave him murderous looks and the poltergeist was starting to think he was beginning to develop a phobia of five little first years, so he knocked over another 3 statues of armour lining the corridor and soon Filch came running.

Cackling in delight, Peeves disappeared through a stone wall while the girls were cursing their luck, planning revenge on the troublesome ghost.

They ran as fast as their bodies let them, taking as many turns as they could down the winding corridors, but soon they came to a dead end; an empty corridor with only one locked door in sight.

They were just about to except their fate, when Hermione muttered a spell and the door swung open. Quickly, they rushed in to hide behind it, Hermione re-locking it so it seemed like nothing had changed.

Panting and dropping to the floor in exhaustion, they sighed in relief but it was short lived, as Harriet and Tracy finally took notice of the giant three-headed dog standing, growling fiercely in front of them.

They were trying to get the others attention but they were so busy checking that Filch hadn't followed them they didn't turn around.

After the tenth time of e her name had been called, Megan hissed in frustration and turned around, about to tell them to shut up but became silent as she realised what was behind them.

Physically turning Hermione and Libby around to face the Cerberus, Megan whispered to Hermione, "Open the fucking door, Now!"

Hermione nodded and re-opened the door, the five rushing out of it and used all of their weight to push the door closed and re-lock it.

Knowing they weren't safe there, the girls separated and made their way back to their dorm rooms, having made plans to meet up tomorrow.

They had returned to their beds with none the wiser, shutting their curtains around them but not falling asleep until at least an hour later, despite the time. The five all thinking along the same lines; What the Fuck!

...

"Can you guys please shut up! You're going to get us banished from the library!" Hermione whispered harshly to the four other girls, all huddled around the table.

"Oh chill Hermione. Madame Pince loves you, she'd never kick you out" Megan said loudly, causing Madame Pince to finally come over.

"Girls please quiet down. There are other students here working on their N.E.W.T.s. If you are any louder I'm going to have to send you out."

"Sorry Madame Pince, I did try and tell them to shut up but they wouldn't listen." Hermione murmured guiltily, head hung over her notes.

"It's quite alright Hermione, I know it isn't you, or Miss Davis and Miss Bones, it's Miss Potter and Miss Black who need to stop shouting."

Megan and Harriet looked like they were about to protest, before Hermione gave them a glare and they slumped into their chairs.

Giving one last look towards them, Madame Pince walked away and into one of the aisles and Harriet and Tracy soon started up the previous conversation in whispers.

"Yeah so while you were too busy looking to see if Filch had followed us, me and Harriet spotted a trapdoor underneath the Cerberus' foot." Tracy began excitedly. "And then when me and Harriet were at breakfast this morning, I realised that that's where the philosopher's stone is hidden! Because why else would the third floor corridor be shut off and a three-headed dog be guarding a trapdoor. It's too much of a coincidence."

"Of course how, did I not see it before! There's probably a lot more protections over it, and each of the teachers have probably put their own barriers to protect it." Hermione exclaimed.

"So you think all of the teachers know about it?" Libby asked.

"Well obviously, even if they didn't put their own protection on the stone, Dumbledore would of had to tell them before he had it moved. Even Dumbledore's not that sneaky." Megan reasoned.

There was a moment of silence, all the girls wondering what to do next.

"So are we going to do anything about it?" Libby asked.

"I don't know. Should we? I mean we'd be breaking so many school rules and we could probably get ourselves expelled. Should we go to a teacher?" Hermione wondered.

"Well what's the point in that. Like even if we mention Quirell and Voldemort, what would they really do? All the teachers have faith in their obstacles that they wouldn't think anyone could get past them. And none of the teachers actually think that Voldemort's still alive. Dumbledore's probably the only one that thinks he is, and it's not like he would do anything about it. He's too confident in his own abilities." Harriet reasoned.

"Well are we going to do anything about it then, because we can't let Voldemort get to that stone. And Quirell probably knows how to get past most of the professor's obstacles. I don't think they would do much against Voldemort." Tracy added.

"Yeah well we can't do much either, as I said before, we're only 11 year old kids, there's a limit to what we can do." Libby said sighing again, it all seemed hopeless.

"Hermione you mentioned that Harry and Ron were a bit curious about the attempted bank robbery right." Megan started, an idea forming in her head.

"Yeah." She answered hesitantly.

"Well what if we get Harry and Ron to do it all for us, and then we swoop in and save the day, when they completely fail themselves. Hermione if you become friends with Harry and Ron, you could drop hints here and there and somehow get them to find the trapdoor and then about the philosopher's stone and connect all the dots together.

"Then Hermione, Harry and Ron can go down the trap door, when we know that Voldemort's going to try and take it, Hermione can somehow stop them from getting through the last barrier, maybe like 'accidentally' knock them unconscious and then you could say that you called us somehow, told us to get a teacher because you didn't want to leave the boys to do it yourself. We didn't listen, came down ourselves, you helped us get through the last barrier, we get the stone before Voldemort does, we somehow defeat Voldemort, come out as heroes and we don't get in trouble." Megan finally finished explaining, letting out a large breath and looking around to see the girls' stunned looks

"Wow Megan, when did you get so smart. I thought that was Hermione's job." Libby joked and the girls laughed, before turning their attention back to the plan.

"You know that could work." Hermione thought aloud. "It's going to be hard to become friends with Harry and Ron, but I'm pretty good at acting. I would also have to think of a way for us to communicate through the castle; That shouldn't be too hard."

"One thing though." Hermione said after a minute, "How would I not get in trouble?"

"Well you could say to the professors that you tried to get Harry and Ron to stop but you didn't want them to get hurt, so you went along with them. You then told us about it, so we could go and get a teacher, again we didn't listen, thought it was quicker to go by ourselves. Oh and then when they ask why you didn't tell a teacher before, you say why we haven't told one now, just less negative to Dumbledore." Tracy answered.

The five all thought the plan over, trying to find any flaws, coming up with none.

"Well that's settled then. I guess all we need to do now is wait for the idiots to try and 'save Hogwarts'. It's going to be so funny, seeing them so cocky and then finally knocked out on the floor in some dark room underneath the school or something." Harriet said amused.

They all chuckled at the image and finally turned back to the homework they came here to do, the plan set in place, just ready to be started.

...

Hey guys. Please review, it'd really help us with our writing and we also want to know if you're liking it. We didn't think many people would read this! Thanks. Xx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A dramatic thud filled the Slytherin common room, as Draco busted down the door. Tracy and Harriet looked up, unbothered by Draco's overdramatic entrance,

"Ladies, do I have the news for you!"

...

"And that's when I said, Tonight if you want. Wizards duel. Wands only- no contact. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm actually going to turn up as well, the buffoon! In the trophy room as well!"

Harriet has a small smile on her face as she asked,

"Oh the trophy room did you say? That's on the third floor isn't it?"

"Yes I know! No one ever goes up there, it's the perfect place for a duel!"

Tracy and Harriet smirked at the convenient path that Draco had unknowingly laid out for them. Harriet ripped a corner from her parchment and scribbled out a quick note to Hermione,

"Hey Hermione,

It's me Rat Boy and Tracy, we've just been told that there is going to be a duel in the trophy room (by the forbidden corridor) and guess who's going to be there? Golden boy and his sheep! Be there and herd them toward the trap door!

Godspeed my man,

Your two favourite Slytherins xox"

Harriet then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small snowy white rat,

"Joseph, my good companion, I have another important letter for you to send, this is for Hermione Granger, run like the wind, my good rat, run like the wind." The rat attempted to salute and ran off into the distance.

...

Later on in the Gryffindor boys dorm Harry and Ron lay awake, waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

"Half past eleven," Ron muttered at last. "We'd better go."

They picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole, when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger.

"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "But I wanted to see if you'd actually go through with it!"

Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.

"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.

"I'm coming with you, you know. Megan and Libby are with Fred and George tonight, no doubt doing some scheming and I am bored, and I don't want you to lose any house points for being stupid."

"Go away."

"All right, but I'll be laughing, when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-"

But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now I have to come with you!" she said, a smug smile on her face, it all turning it out like she planned.

"For Merlins sake!" said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.

"Don't leave me behind you twats!"

"You've got some nerve-" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "I heard something."

It was a sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.

It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Hermione's runny nose. She gave Harry a pointed look.

Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione.

"If you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Hermione just sniffed at his theatrics.

They flitted along corridors, striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak, and it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Hermione's hair had barely whipped round the corner, when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "Probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Hermione suddenly tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the three of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following, they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Whoops." Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "Preferably as quickly as possible. Thanks to you Hermione."

"Well sorry."

Hermione snorted in disbelief and at Harry and Ron's confused expressions explained her amusement, "It's hilarious how dense you two are, Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you, Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off..."

Harry knew that she was right and he was furious about it.

"Fucking Malfoy. First my bloody sister humiliating me and then bloody Bones and now Malfoy. Why does everyone hate me!"

Hermione snorted again but covered it up as a sniff. She knew exactly why everyone hated him but she wasn't going to mention anything. If she was going to pretend to be their friend, she'd have to start acting like it.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to get caught this time."

Hermione's voice stopped the boys conversation, and they nodded, moving towards the direction of their common room.

It wasn't going to be that simple though. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves, please, you'll get us thrown out." Harry groaned, this night wasn't getting any better.

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry pleaded, praying that he wouldn't get expelled already.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves. This was a big mistake.

But before Peeves could do anything, Hermione stepped out from behind the two idiots and stated calmly, "If you get me caught, I will personally get Megan, Libby, Tracy and Harriet to lock you in a room for a whole week, where no-one can hear you and you can't get out. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Still calm, Hermione stepped past Peeves and walked down the corridor, and around a corner, leaving Harry and Ron frozen in shock.

"Where do you think your going?" Peeves questioned when Ron and Harry made to follow after her. "She never said anything about you two."

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor and around the corner, where they slammed into a door, next to where Hermione stood waiting. It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as he and Harry pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled, done watching the duo make a fool of themselves (it's not as amusing after a couple of minutes). She grabbed Harry's wand, mumbling about how dumb they were, as she tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They piled through it, shut it quickly, and the boys pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go ?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right, please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay. Ron please leave me alone I don't like you like that." Ron had been hugging Harry's side and spluttering like a broken car for the last minute.

Harry turned around and saw, quite clearly, what Ron was so scared about. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare. This was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob, between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward, Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but Harry hardly cared all he wanted to do was put as much space as possible between him and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" The Fat Lady questioned, having now come back from her midnight trip.

"Never mind that, pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. The two boys scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs, Hermione following calmly behind. Now it was the time to get the boys curious.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione slipped back into character and acted as if she was actually concerned about them. Meaning she had to act angry. 'Well it shouldn't be too hard' Hermione thought.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was- actually I'm just going to keep that to myself for now." She didn't want to give too much away, it would look too suspicious, and they weren't allowed to figure it out that quickly.

"Maybe you'll learn to pay attention next time! However I did see a trap door, remember that one."

She stood up, glaring at them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

Harry smirked at Ron's retort and trudged off towards his bed, trap doors and the big dog's teeth floating round his empty mind.

Over in her dorm, Hermione has just written a reply to the Slytherin bunch and sent it back with the patient Rat that was sat beside her bed, it read:

"Dear my good friends,

All went well, the seed has been planted and they know of the trap door! All we have to do now is wait!

Have a nice nights sleep,

Hermione :)"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was now Halloween and Megan and Libby were at Godric's Hollow, visiting Lily and James Potter's grave.

Megan was silently hunched over the cool, carved stone, Libby crouched next to her, a comforting presence while Megan let a single tear fall down her face.

They were wrapped in warm scarfs and coats, as the wind became harsher, and their noses and cheeks became redder from the rapidly cooling air. They knew they would have to leave soon, but Megan couldn't bring herself to go just yet. She had brushed the fallen leaves off of the stone and wiped it clean, then Libby had passed her a large bouquet of lilies, which Megan had carefully placed in front of the engraving.

It was quiet for a while the only sounds being feint and easily ignored, until there was a loud crunch of leaves as someone came up behind them, and they whipped around, Megan wiping away her tear as she did so, to see who it was.

It was a tall, brown-haired man wearing shabby, dirty clothes, and smiling slightly, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He had two large scars across his face, as if he had been in a fight or been attacked, and Libby was about to ask him if he was alright, when he spoke.

"You're Megan Potter aren't you?"

"Yes" Megan answered cautiously, taking a slight step back, not knowing whether to trust a man who she didn't know but who knew her.

"You've just started Hogwarts haven't you?" He didn't give her anytime to answer, he just asked more questions.

"Do you know a girl called Harriet Black? What house is she in? Is she in Gryffindor? What..."

The man just kept talking and talking, not noticing the scared looks the girls were giving each other; Megan whispered,

"When I say run, make a sprint for the exit, ready?" Libby nodded solemnly.

"And that's when Sirius told me he had a daughter! I know I wouldn't have thought that either-"

"RUN!" Megan screamed dodging the man before sprinting after Libby, who had taken off in a flash.

"Oh! My names Remus! Remus Lupin! Ask Harriet about me, she'll remember!" Lupin called after the girls. He smiled to himself, that didn't go that badly!

...

Tracy had just come out of the toilets and was washing her hands, when she heard a sniffling coming from another stall. Not wanting to deal with some crying girl, she ignored it until she heard the girl whisper, "Why am I letting this bother me so much?"

Recognising the voice, Tracy called out, "Hermione?", whilst stepping closer to the stall.

"Is that you Tracy?" The door unlocked and Hermione shuffled out, eyes red and tear tracks down her face.

Tracy's face softened a bit, "What's wrong Hermione? Who's being a dick?"

"No-one's being a dick. I'm just being stupid." Hermione mumbled back, voice quiet.

Tracy scoffed. "As if you could be stupid Hermione. Already everyone can see you're the brightest witch of our age. Now who's being a dick? Shall I guess..."Tracy pretended to think about it, as she already had a good idea who it was. "Harry and Ron?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "I don't know why I'm letting it bother me so much, it's nothing I haven't heard before. I guess it's just because I thought I'd finally be accepted. I was always the weird one at muggle school, and now I'm in this whole new world, I'm still the know-it-all (now a muggleborn, not weird) and already hated by so many people I've never even met."

Hermione's tears began again and Tracy pulled Hermione into a hug, feeling bad that she'd never thought about how difficult it must be for her, for her world to be turned upside down within minutes.

"It's alright Hermione. You've got me, Harriet, Megan and Libby all here for you, if you ever want to talk. Ok"

Hermione pulled away, nodding slightly and wiped away her tears. She then turned towards the mirror to try and make herself look presentable again, speaking quietly, "Thank you Tracy. I really appreciate it."

Tracy smiled but that soon turned into a frown, when she heard a loud thudding noise outside.

Her expression became nervous. She had heard that noise before, from Harriet's many competitions. It was a troll.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Hermione moaned, before diving under a sink in the corner, squealing as it came closer. Tracy then followed suit and they huddled together in the corner, trying not to die.

...

Harriet was sitting alone in her dorm room, quill in hand ready to write. Every year she would write to her father, although he never answered, and probably never got them, it was nice to just pretend that he was just at home and she was telling him about her year so far. For an hour she was allowed to pretend.

'Hey dad,

I've started my first year of Hogwarts this year and it's going great so far. I got sorted into Gryffindor Slytherin, and I've made a load of new friends.

Me and Trace are sharing a dorm room with another girl called Pansy Parkinson and we stayed up all night the once playing Uno, I won every time.

I've also made friends with this girl called Megan Potter and her friend Libby Bones. Megan's already got into a fight, on the first day as well! And then Libby and Megan both got on the quidditch team and Libby's a really good seeker.

I've also made friends with this other girl called Hermione Granger, who's a bit of a know-it-all but she's nice and really smart.

I really miss you and I wish you were here. I'm sorry I'm not in Gryffindor, dad, I'm sorry I'm friends with a Potter but I hope you'll understand...

I hope you're alright and I'll write again next year.

I love you

Your daughter,

Harriet Black x'

She finished the letter, trying not to cry, and folded it up, sealing it in an envelope and walking out of her dorm and towards the owlery.

By the time she had finished and was heading to the Great Hall, it was 7 and Harriet was looking forward to a nice meal, before collapsing into bed later that evening.

Turning a corner she found Megan and Libby, looking really confused.

"Hey guys." Harriet said approaching the two Gryffindors. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall?"

"Yeah...That's the thing, no-one's in the Great Hall." Libby answered, worried something had happened.

"Well that's weird." Harriet replied thoughtfully.

That was when they heard the sound of hundreds of rapidly falling footsteps, and they turned around to see a swarm of students, running around the corner.

Quickly moving towards the wall, so they wouldn't get trampled, the three girls managed to find Draco in the crowd, who looked terrified.

"Draco mate, What's going on?" Harriet asked, and Draco's head snapped around to face them.

"How you not scared? There's a fucking troll in the fucking dungeons!"

Harriet, Megan and Libby, wore the same shocked looks on their faces, wondering how a troll could of got into Hogwarts without being noticed for so long.

Harriet, then remembered that Tracy would of been in the Great Hall as well, and Hermione. Where were they? "Hey Draco, have you seen Tracy or Hermione."

"I don't know where they are. I'm not a girl. And I don't knows everyones location. I don't gossip." Draco snarled but still panicked, and he quickly left soon after.

Shaking her head, Harriet turned to the other two girls, to find them talking to Lavender and Parvati, who looked just as scared as Draco was.

"Last I heard, Hermione was in the toilets crying because Harry and Ron were being assholes again." Lavender started. Megan's face grew furious.

"And then Tracy's probably with Hermione 'cuz I've hardly seen her all night." Parvati finished.

Thanking the two girls, Libby pulled a still furious Megan back towards Harriet, "Come on, we've got to go find Hermione and Tracy."

...

The three girls zoomed down the corridors, dodging students as they ran. In a short amount of time they reached the entrance to the girls toilets, Libby opened her mouth ready to outline a plan when they heard a muffled shriek from behind the doors.

Megan's head snapped up, she screamed a war cry and flung herself into the toilets. Libby and Harriet rolled their eyes and then walked into the toilets to join their friend.

...

Whatever the two expected to see in there, it was not this.

Ron was being held above a trolls mouth, letting out a continuous ear piecing scream, the troll itself looked irritated by the noise.

It seemed as if Megan had entered the room unnoticed by the troll (due to Ron's screams drowning out her own) and was gearing up to the launch onto the unsuspecting trolls back.

Tracy and Hermione were curled up under the sinks, Tracy looking protective, while Hermione looked petrified.

In the corner sat the Boy Wonder himself, Harry Potter, he was rocking back and forth in pure terror. It was a sight to see.

Harriet and Libby only had seconds to process this information, before Megan threw herself onto the trolls back, the jolt causing Ron to drop straight down the trolls throat. It burped.

The troll lent backwards trying to shake off the annoyance that had landed on his back. As it shook madly, Megan was flung into the toilet stalls, a loud crack sounded throughout the bathroom.

Libby winced before running over to help her friend, Harriet however stayed to watch, having noticed how unbalanced the troll became, it was swaying, stumbling backwards until it tripped over its large feet. A resounding thud echoed in the now silent bathroom.

After he fell, Tracy cast wingardium leviosa on the troll's club, letting it fall on his head, to make sure he was knocked out.

A nod from Harriet confirmed that the troll was unconscious and Tracy quickly got up from underneath the sinks, pulling Hermione up with her and walking towards Harriet.

"Put the sign up please Trace. We are back in business." Harriet said enthusiastically, pulling out a pair of rubber gloves from her robes and putting them on.

"I'm going to need you lot to help me out a bit if we are going to extract this ginger buffoon from the troll," Harriet felt around the trolls neck and said,

"According to my calculations, the trolls digestive system takes around 7 hours to be completed, so that means that Weasel would be in the... oesophagus!" Harriet felt a squirming 'thing' around there and assumed she was correct.

"Ok! Tracy I need you to pass me my tools!"

"On it."

"Libby, can you use lumos to give me some vision, these lights are shit."

"You got it!"

"Megan, you can hold the...troll skin"

"Hell yeah! I love this kinda freaky troll shit!" Megan answered, still enthusiastic after being thrown into the toilet stalls.

"Hermione? Wait no never mind we're good." Harriet had glanced over at Hermione who was throwing up in the toilet, the rancid smell of 'Troll' having finally reached her.

Taking a small knife from Tracy, Harriet cut a square off skin from the trolls neck, the thick layer of protective skin coming off easily, she handed the bit of flesh to Megan, who was weirdly fascinated with it.

Cutting in further, she hit the tube that Ron was stuck in, she cut a long line down the middle, green, mucus coloured blood sprayed over the group and another round of retching was heard from Hermione.

Rolling up her sleeves, Harriet gave a solemn look to the rest of the 'surgeons',

"I'm going in boys."

They nodded gravely.

Harriet plunges her hands into the incision she made, feeling around for the frantic lump. Then she found it. Grasping onto the head of what she believed was Ron Weasley, she tugged.

POP! Ron's head sprung out the cut, covered in a sticky substance.

"It's like being a midwife again..." Harriet muttered to herself as she moved her position to get a better grip on Ron's head.

A quiet cough was heard form the doorway and all five-well six now- heads turned around to face the new arrivals. McGonagall's face just shone with concern and confusion, standing by her was Professors Snape and Quirrel, the latter already passed out on the floor, while Snape just looked bored.

"Give us a minute Professor, she's getting to the good bit." Said Megan leaning over the troll to poke Ron on the head.

McGonagall just begrudgingly gestured for Harriet to continue.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, Ron was officially outside of the troll and the four mini surgeons looked proudly at each other, as Ron lay on the floor, talking quietly to himself.

"Now what is going on here?" McGonagall asked sternly to which Megan started to reply.

"Well basically Professor, me and Libby just got back from visiting my parents grave, where we met some creepy pedophile by the name of Lupin, who said you'd know all about him Harriet."

Megan paused, looking at Harriet to see her reaction. She just shrugged while looking mildly concerned.

"Definitely a pedophile. Anyway..." Megan began again but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"One moment Miss Potter. Everyone in this bathroom who is not Miss Potter, Miss Black or Mr Weasley, please go back to your dormitories." Spotting Hermione still throwing up in the toilet she added, "Oh, and Miss Bones, please take Miss Granger to the hospital wing."

Libby nodded, grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom, a large stack of paper towels in hand.

McGonagall nodded in satisfaction, after a still shaken Harry finally trailed out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"Right, carry on Miss Potter."

Megan smiled enthusiastically and carries on with her story. "Ok...Where was I...oh yes. Me and Libby had just got back to Hogwarts where we met Harriet, after going to the Great Hall and finding it empty. It was then that a load of students come rushing 'round the corner and we find Draco who tells us there's a troll. Then we couldn't find Hermione and Tracy, so we asked Lavender and Parvati who said that Hermione was crying 'cuz of asshole number 1: my brother, and asshole number 2: him." Megan stopped, sending a deathly glare to Ron, who was now stood in front of McGonagall, and looked like he wanted to become invisible, just to get away from Megan's inevitable wrath.

"Ok Miss Potter," McGonagall said calmly, to try and diffuse the situation. "Why don't you carry on and get to the point, I haven't got all day."

Megan nodded, letting her anger die down slightly. "Ok. And then it turns out Tracy was there too with Hermione and somehow they ended up under the sinks, bloody boy wonder of course was sitting in the corner like a baby. Some Gryffindor he is!" Megan rolled her eyes and snorted.

The comment and her actions cost her a days detention from McGonagall, while Snape just stood there looking amused.

"That must be like my 30th detention by now. Anyways, I decided to do something about the troll, so I threw myself onto his back, causing Ron to get eaten and then I got flung into the toilet stalls, but the troll became unbalanced and fell onto his back and Tracy levitated the trolls club and dropped it on his head and he got knocked out. Then Harriet took charge and cut into the troll and pulled Ron out. Then that's when you arrived."

McGonagall nodded in satisfaction at the story and then turns to Harriet, "Miss Black, how do you know so much about trolls that you are capable to do surgery on one?"

Harriet happily starts recounting about how she competes in troll competitions and wins a load of medals and trophies for them. She reached into her robes and pulled out a gold medal, with a grey chain, explaining it was for winning a competition by labelling a troll the fastest, and then she's about to pull out another one, when McGonagall stops her and tells her to go back to her dorm.

"Alright, Miss Potter you get two days detention for your comments and Mr Weasley you need to go and be checked out in the hospital wing." McGonagall concluded.

Megan groaned at the statement but nodded and walked off towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron however, stood furious, about to say something, when McGonagall gives him a look that tells him to shut up, and he lowers his head and walks out the room, mumbling "But she tried to kill me! Not save me!"

Shaking her head, McGonagall walked out of the room, Snape having already of left with Harriet, and Quirell still lying on the floor.

...

"Miss Black."

"Mr Snape."

Snape gave Harriet a pointed look, she just shrugged innocently.

"I am severely disappointed in your actions today. I refuse to believe that one of my snakes has willingly helped save a Gryffindor. I really thought you were better than this Miss Black." Snape drawled.

"Merlin Professor lay off a bit, I knew what I was doing. I needed to get onto McGonagall's good side and what better way than save her lions? And think of the house points I'll get us!" Harriet sounded amused at how dumb Snape thought she was.

At this he smirked, finally catching on, and replied with,

"Well, Miss Black, consider this 10 points for Slytherin for using your cunning abilities." Before stalking off towards the common room, Harriet murmuring something about them going to the same place anyway as she trudged along after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Katie! I've lost my broom again!" Libby shouted from the changing rooms,

"Oh for Merlin's sake Libby, you gave it to me before breakfast!" Katie Bell called back from the pitch, where the team was getting ready for the upcoming quidditch match.

"Sorry, sorry I'm just stressing, you know?" Libby said jogging down to the rest of the team.

"I know just try and keep your head on straight," She replied doing some yoga stretches with Oliver Wood leading.

Libby took her broom back and joined in with the team yoga, as she heard a yell from the changing rooms, "Merlin Wood, you can't even get the simplest move right! If you can't get it right don't do it at all."

She shook her head at Megan, amused and focused on the game up ahead.

...

"I want a nice fair game. All of you." Hooch gave a pointed look at the Slytherins as she said this, they just rolled their eyes.

They were on the pitch, the two teams surrounding Hooch, who had a broom in one hand and a whistle in the other.

Libby was nervously bouncing up and down waiting for the command to be given and the whistle to be blown, knowing she'd be calmer up in the air rather than on the ground.

She quickly glanced across to Megan who had a banner in her hand, a large lion painted on it and a message saying 'If you snakes don't loose I'm going to personally fight every one of you.' and another smaller one underneath saying, 'You got this Libs.'

She smiled at her banner and Megan caught her eye, smiling encouragingly and mouthing, 'Knock at least one of them off their brooms would you; I need a new painting for my room.'

Libby laughed and turned away glancing up into the Gryffindor stands, finding Hermione standing with Harry and Ron and she gave her a little wave and smile while Ron and, Harry especially, gave her murderous glares which Hermione slapped them each round the head for.

Finally she looked up towards the sea of green and found Harriet and Tracy in the midst, Harriet giving a thumbs up, while Tracy her a sly grin on her face.

It was at that moment she heard a voice carrying over the crowd, "Mount your brooms, please."

Anxiously, she mounted her broom and seconds later Madam Hooch had blown her whistle and fourteen other brooms rose up in the air, the Quaffle already in play and being passed between the Gryffindors.

Lee Jordan, one of the Weasley twins' friends, was doing the commentary and Libby was surprised how he could keep up with the fast paced game.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor," He started, eyes following the Quaffle tucked under her arm. "What an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too..."

"JORDAN!" McGonagall interrupted a warning tone in her voice, although she quickly focused back on the game with great interest.

"Sorry, Professor."

Libby started scanning the pitch for the snitch, also watching the other seeker, Slytherin, Terrance Higgs to see if he had caught any sight of it. Occasionally she would see a flash of gold but soon realised it was just a sweet wrapper.

Within the first five minutes of the match Libby heard screams of joy coming from the sea of scarlet red and looked at the score board to find Gryffindor ten points up.

She smiled but knew that she needed to focus, otherwise she might miss her chance of grabbing the tiny golden ball. This time though she listened to the commentary, knowing she'd hear if the Slytherin seeker had caught a glimpse of it.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve...back to Johnson and...no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes...Flint flying like an eagle up there...he's going to sc...no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper, Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle...that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and...OUCH...that must of hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger...Quaffle taken by Slytherin...that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger...sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which..."

A faint shout of 'Fred' was heard from in the stands where Megan had joined Hermione and everyone around gave her a bewildered look, Ron murmuring, "Even I can't tell them apart. How can she after about 2 months of knowing them?"

"I could tell them apart after a week; some brother you are." Megan replied giving him a disappointed look and a shake of the head. "How can you not see the clear difference."

"Well why don't you tell us then, if your so smart." Ron replied unhappily.

"Now that wouldn't be fair would it. That's their little secret, mine too since I worked it out." Smiling, Megan returned back to the game, not noticing Ron glaring at her back.

Everyone else focused back on the game seeing that Gryffindor had scored another goal and Slytherin had just scored their first.

"Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes...she's really flying...dodges a speeding Bludger...the goalposts are ahead...come on, now, Angelina...Keeper Bletchley dives...misses...GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

The cold air was pierced by Gryffindors screams and cheers, drowning out the Slytherins disappointment.

Just at that moment while everyone was distracted by the goal, Libby spotted the snitch hovering over the middle of the quidditch pitch close to the ground. She quickly took a sharp dive towards it and pulled up only inches from the ground.

The golden ball is just in her reach when...WHAM!...and she feels the harsh wind whipping past her as she spins off course and slams into the grass.

Second later, she hears Megan's voice coming from above her and footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Liiiibbbbyyyy!!! Are you alright?? Are you hurt?? I'm going to fucking fly up there myself and kick him off his broom see how he likes it! That. Fucking. Dickhead! What a thot! Did he not see my fucking sign! Is he fucking stupid! I promise you I'm going to fucking kill him! Let alone fucking fighting him! YOU FUCKING HEAR ME FLINT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!"

At that point Megan had her broom and beaters bat in her hands and was speeding up into the air. Moments later she reached Flint, who was laughing with the rest of his quidditch team and as Flint's back was to her all the other Slytherins faces had grown in horror and they quickly backed away at the sight of her. Flint just seemed confused and as he turned around, Megan's bat smashed into his head and he went tumbling to the ground.

Megan hovered where Flint fell and watched as he was caught by one of the teachers spells. Disappointed, but still satisfied that she had knocked him out, Megan flew back towards Libby, pulled her onto her broom and flew off towards the hospital wing.

...

They landed just outside the doors of the Hospital Wing and Megan helped Libby off of her broom and kept her steady, as they walked through the doors towards a bed close to the entrance.

As they settled down, Megan quickly knocked on the door to Madame Pomphery's office who came out of it in an instant and towards where Libby lay, asking multiple questions along the way.

"What happened Miss Potter, Miss Bones? Did she fall or did she crash into something. Inspecting her injuries I suspect she only fell from a small height but tumbled quite a bit when she hit the ground. Am I correct?" Both the girls nodded, slightly surprised that her assumptions were practically spot on.

"It seems that Libby has a fractured wrist and many bruised ribs but luckily that is it." Libby and Megan sighed in relief, although Megan still looked mildly angry. "Guessing by Miss Bones' attire and by the look on your face Miss Potter it has something to do with a Quidditch player, a Slytherin I assume as I doubt a Gryffindor would hurt one of their own unless they had a good reason." Madame Pomphery finished with a pointed look towards Megan.

"I've hardly been here a term and people already think I'm just some violent girl with anger issues." Megan vented, frustrated that no-one seemed to care about anything else.

Before Megan could carry on, Madame Pomphery interrupted her, "Miss Potter I did not mean it in that way but you will have to be prepared for it because that is all people really know about you. From the apparent affection you have for Miss Bones here, you care deeply for those you consider your family and friends and will protect them to an extreme extent, which makes you come across as exactly what you described. If you want people's views of you to change, try to change your actions."

When Madame Pomphery finished, Megan had a very admiring look on her face, one she didn't wear very often and Libby was surprised someone could get such a reaction from her. It seemed that the hospital visit was doing more good for Megan than it was for herself.

Megan then stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and gave Madame Pomphery a hug, after thanking her and the healer smiled a little before going back to Libby's injuries.

Within a few minutes she was finished and a couple words later, she went back into her office and Megan was sat by Libby's bedside.

"What did I tell you Libs. You were supposed to get Flint's blood on the floor not your own." Megan said exasperatedly but amused.

"Well I'm sorry." Libby answered in a similar manner. "You did that yourself anyway."

Megan smiled as she remembered Flints knocked out form, now happy that she hadn't killed him. That wouldn't have been good.

"Guess what?"

Libby's voice pulled her out of her head enough to reply, "What?"

"Us Lions won the game!" At that Libby lifted up her hand which had previously concealed a small golden ball and Megan snapped out of her thoughts, staring in shock for a minute before grabbing it out of Libby's hand and jumping around, laughing.

Soon she started shouting, "Gryffindor won the fucking game bitches! Some Slytherin dick couldn't stop our Libby Bones, best seeker in the world!"

Libby blushed but laughed along and soon everyone heard that Libby Bones had caught the snitch in her tumble and if anybody ever messed with Megan Potter or her friends they were as good as dead.

...

It was now Monday and after celebrating the Quidditch win at the weekend, every Gryffindor was dragging themselves reluctantly out of bed, to greet the next day of classes.

Harry and Ron were walking down towards the Great Hall dreading the oncoming potions class, and getting extremely frustrated with the moving staircases that just happened to start moving as soon as they stepped onto it.

Getting fed up with waiting, the two boys started running down the stairs, thinking they looked quite cool, until they rushed down one, not noticing it moving, so as they got to the bottom, Harry nearly fell off the last stone step.

At that particular moment Snape was walking by in front of them, and Ron just so happened to look up the moment Snape muttered to himself about insolent Gryffindors and Harry fell in front of him.

Ron was then quick to assume that Snape had tried to kill Harry, knowing all about hexes, and curses and whatnot that could have cause him to trip, and as soon as the staircase came to a stop, he pulled Harry to the side and informed him of his suspicions.

Immediately Harry's anger flared towards his most hated Professor, readily agreeing with Ron's thoughts and he quickly ran after Snape, Ron trailing behind, wanting to confront him.

Furious, Harry's face was red with anger and he thoughtlessly started shouting insults at the Professor, who just stared at them impassively a slight smirk on his face.

"You greasy-haired bastard, what the hell are you doing trying to kill me by pushing me down the stairs and making me fall to my death! I was right you're such a crusty cretin, I despise your very existence! You might as well change your name to Professor Whiffle-Whaffle because you do nothing but waste my time! Why, you are nothing but a moist individual, a disgraced flobberworm under my feet!"

Harry finished his statement by attempting to spit onto the Professor, whose face had turned expressionless as the tirade went on.

"Mr Potter," Snape drawled banishing the spit from his robes, "You seem to have picked up a dictionary for once in your life, maybe you and Mr Weasley could catch up on your cauldron cleaning as well. Call it a detention and 50 points from Gryffindor for calling me a 'moist individual'."

"Sir you can't do that!"

"Oh but I already have Mr Weasley."

And just like that Snape stalked out the room, his cape blowing dramatically in the non existent wind.

Deflated, Harry and Ron finally made their way to the Great Hall finding breakfast already cleared and it being 15 minutes till potions class. Sighing, they were about to turn around, when Hagrid appeared out of nowhere one last piece of toast halfway to his mouth.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, did yeh miss breakfast?"

"Yeah we did, all because of bloody Snape!" Ron muttered moodily.

"Why, what has Snape done?" Hagrid asked to which Harry immediately answered, "He tried to kill me!"

"Absolute rubbish! Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"Well Harry and I found out that Snape tried to get past the three-headed dog at Halloween. We think he's trying to steal what it's guarding! And how far a leap is it to try and kill Harry! He's obviously in league with some dark people." Ron explained somewhat excitedly.

"You shouldn' be goin' 'round makin' serious accusations like that. Yeh could get yourself into trouble." He paused for a second remembering the mention of a three-headed dog. "And how do you know about Fluffy?" He asked concerned.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid paused. "Now don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry complained.

"I don' know why you think that, he's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothing of the sort." He replied gruffly.

"So why did he just try and kill Harry!" Ron cried.

"Yer wrong!" Hagrid's voice raised, "I don' know why you think he tried to kill Harry but I'm tellin' yeh, none of this concerns yeh. It's dangerous to be meddlin' in things like this. You forget about this, all of it. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel."

"Ha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved! I wonder who he is."

At that point Hagrid walked furiously towards his hut and Harry and Ron sprinted towards potions, already five minutes late.

...

Harry and Ron had been impatient to talk to Hermione all day but hadn't had the chance to discuss the mornings events. So as soon as their last lesson had ended they went straight back to the common room to find her.

The duo entered the common room to find Hermione curled up in a chair by the fire, reading a book, Megan and Libby talking next to her.

Both Harry and Ron's faces twist into sneers as they grew closer and Megan glared back mouthing to them, 'If you even think of trying to get me to move I will slap you both so hard you will go flying into the wall.'

At that Harry and Ron averted their eyes and quickly sat not facing Megan.

"Hey, Hermione you will never guess what happened before potions..." Ron began as he was the one least effected by Megan's silent threat, and he continued to tell the story about Snape.

...

Megan was pissed.

She had overheard Harry and Ron's conversation with Hermione and was now fuming that the fucking dumb ass duo had lost them 50 house points. That could lose them the house cup for Merlin's sake!

Libby has persuaded her to humiliate the boys instead of smacking them to the dungeons, so they made their way over to Fred and George who were animatedly talking to Lee Jordan.

"Hey, Fred, George come here a sec." Libby started, Megan in no position to talk at the moment, although her anger was slowly fading at the thought of revenge.

The twins shared a look but followed the girls to an empty table, where Libby told them the same story they overheard.

"...so now Megan's pissed and we want to beat him up but I thought it would be funny if they get beaten up by all the Gryffindors though."

Fred and George's face lit up with glee and they immediately proceeded to put two tables together, standing on them-pulling the girls up with them-and shouting, "Hey, guess what we just heard!"

"Harry and Ron lost us the 50 house points for calling Snape a moist individual and a whiffle whaffle." Libby and Megan finished.

The room was bathed in silence, all eyes turning to glare at Ron and Harry, some with disgust but some with downright anger.

Slowly, all the Gryffindors gradually advanced on the pair, like the lions they were, finally trapping it's prey.

Harry and Ron both gulped, too scared to get any words of protest out, and not finding any kind face willing to save them from the mess they had gotten themselves into.

It was Megan who started it though. She quickly punched them both round the face, the force of it making them face-plant the floor, grasping at their cheeks.

The surrounding Lions cheered, as Megan kicked them both in the stomach watching with amusement as they curled up on themselves.

It was then that a prefect steps into the middle of the circle and it all goes quiet. "Do you really think this is necessary. Like people have lost us more points before."

Before Megan could speak with outrage, surprisingly it was Hermione who stepped forward, her eyes turned into a stony glare instead of her usual intelligent and friendly look, "Did you hear what he said to him though, he called him a whiffle whaffle, which means that Snape is apparently a mudblood not even worthy of being looked at. The fact that he used that word, generically used to offend muggleborn's is disgraceful. Oh and he also accused Snape of trying to kill him."

The roar of outrage from Hermione's statement rippled throughout the common room and soon every single person was beating him up.

Megan smiled at the sight, 'oh what a wonderful end to the day, if only there was holiday tomorrow so I could get away from my little mistake of a brother' Megan thought. "Oh how I wish it was Christmas."

...

"Professor! Pro-fucking hell- PROFESSOR! Oh shit he looks pissed Trace, maybe we should just walk in the other direction."

"I think it's a bit late for that Harriet he's coming over."

The two Slytherins had decided to check in on their favourite Professor after a long day of lessons, while walking back to their common room, now however they were regretting their decision.

"Oh heyy Professor, how are you on this fine day?" Harriet said, fear in her eyes, Tracy just smiled.

"Hello Miss Black, Miss Davis, I am afraid that that today is not a fine day, since I have came across that swine of a Gryffindor, Harry Potter." Snape said this all with a look of vengeance in his eyes.

"Certain Gryffindors have that effect on all of us sir don't worry." Tracy replied seriously, as the set of Slytherins started walking back down to their common room.

"Yes but this particular Gryffindor had the audacity to call me a 'moist individual' and I do believe that I am many things but I will never be moist, Miss Davis." Snape drawled out this sentence with some extreme eye contact, leaving Tracy confused and slightly uncomfortable.

Harriet shrugged at Tracy, trying to be sympathetic and failing, before giving a swift goodbye to Snape and leading the other girl down a secret passageway that lead to their common room.

...

"And that was when Potter had the AUDACITY to declare that Professor Snape was MOIST! No proof! Nothing! Just a straight up moist individual!" Cried Harriet up on a coffee table to emphasise the point. At the mention of 'Moist', the crowded common room was at an outrage, screaming and shouting.

"And that is not all folks! For this disgrace of a wizard, if we can even call him that, tried to denounce Professor Snape's high and prestigious name by suggesting that he had to change it to some generic muggle name! A muggle name! An absolute disgrace!"

The room was a riot, tables were thrown as well as children. It was purely a mess. But it was the most fun the Slytherins had taken part in for a long while.

...

The two girls were tucked in bed after a long day of shit stirring, content with the mayhem that had occurred because of them.

"I am feeling quite tuckered out after today's round of being little bitches."

"Ah me too Trace I think we deserve a nice long nap for our efforts."

"See you in the morning Harriet."

"If we make it until then, my good pal Trace."

As they both drifted towards the edge of slumber Harriet mumbled a final sentence before dropping into a deep sleep,

"Man, I wish it was Christmas."


End file.
